Lost In Time
by Shiver 03
Summary: When Daffy packs to go on holiday alone, Wile E persuades him to let the LTs join him. How will all of them cope when the car breaks down and they find themselves in mysterious circumstances... last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Looks**

Now Swackhammer was in jail, everything seemed to be going swiftly with the Looney Tunes. Everything was going swiftly all until Wile E and Bugs just pushed their luck with their money a little too far. They had bought far too many expensive things and the bills came in too quickly and soon enough the repo man made his visit once again! Once Wile E and Bugs were pretty much broke, the other LTs gathered all their money and bought a block of appartments for all of them to live in. It was no way as good as the mansions they used to live in, but as it was in order to help Bugs and Wile E they did it anyway.

After a long hard-working term at Warner Bros Studios it was finally time for the summer break and Daffy was going on holiday.

"Woo hoo...Looney Lake here I come!" Daffy yelled as he charged into the apartment.

"You're going on holiday?" asked Wile E lifting an eyebrow.

Daffy gave him a dumb look. "Well, what does it look like?" he replied sarcastically.

The coyote looked surprised, "You're going by yourself?"

Daffy at first didn't reply and started to shove clothes into a suitcase. He then sighed and looked at Wile E. "Yes, I'm going by myself...this time I just want peace!" he said.

"Oh please! A holiday ain't a holiday if you're going by yourself...hey and remember when you went to Miami all by yourself, you got captured by Swackhammer," said Wile E.

"Well he's locked away safely in jail, so I don't think he'll be capturing me too soon," replied Daffy crossly, as he stuffed more clothes into his tiny suitcase.

"Ok, ok so Swackhammer's locked up, but there's plenty more freaks out there, who want cooked duck for dinner," teased Wile E.

Daffy shoved the last things into the suitcase and started to jump on it. "Geez, it's either people making too small suitcases, or people making extra large clothes these days," he murmered to himself, as he just managed to zip up the case. He looked at Wile E and frowned. "Look, stop trying to put me off! I'm going by myself and that is that and anyway shouldn't you be with Winnie," exclaimed Daffy.

Wile E's ears and nose instantly flopped. "Well...I can't...her dad didn't like me so they moved far far away," he murmered sounding very ashamed.

"No surprise there," muttered Daffy, secretly smiling to himself. Luckily, Wile E didn't hear, so he got back into the main conversation "What is it with us tunes? Our love relationships never seem to work out!"

"Well Bugs and Lola got back together and they're still going strong," chirped Wile E.

"Oh please, I bet my bottom dollar that won't last very long," replied Daffy.

The coyote pulled his cheeky smile. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure."

Daffy turned with great curiosity. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well...if you hear what they get up to at night, you'll certainly have a different opinion...it explains why Bugs is so knackered in the morning, his excuse is lack of sleep, but oh no it's definitely what he gets up to with Lola," the coyote said with a huge grin.

Daffy gave him a disgusted look. "You're sick."

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth."

Daffy lifted an eyebrow at him and tried to pick up his heavy suitcase. He used all his might, but the case didn't leave an inch from the ground. Wile E watched the duck with great amusement. "You need help?" he asked casually.

Daffy turned round sharply to Wile E and gave him a cold look. "No, thank you I do not need any help, I can easily lift this suit case all by myself."

The coyote shrugged. "Whatever you say." He then picked up a magazine and lied upon the bed. He started to whistle an annoying tune, just to whined Daffy up.

Daffy, of course, was getting very annoyed. There was nothing worse than trying to pick up, what felt like, a ten tonne suitcase whilst listening to the Wallace & Gromit theme tune being whistled by the most annoying coyote in the world. When Daffy could take no more, he let go of the suitcase, let out an aggravated sigh and turned viciously round to Wile E.

"Alright, wise guy, I could do with some help, but trust me this thing weighs more than five huge boulders put together," snapped Daffy.

"Ok," replied Wile E in a relaxed tone. He got up off the bed and walked over to the suitcase. Effortlessly he picked it up and walked out of the apartment and into the hall way. He looked back at Daffy and pulled an intimidating smile and then headed for the stairs.

Daffy rolled his eyes and muttered a few things to himself before following the coyote. Once the duck had caught up, he got back his breath and asked, "Please don't tell the others about this, I plan just to get away quietly."

Wile E raised an eyebrow, "Then why on earth did you yell it when you charged into the apartment?"

"Because...I thought no-one was gonna be in," replied Daffy looking a bit awkward.

"Nooo, I think the real reason was so you could make me jealous," said Wile E who didn't seem very bothered.

"Now why would I do something like that?" said Daffy ever so innocently.

The coyote rolled his eyes and didn't say anything else. After walking down the stairs they exited the block of apartments and walked over to Daffy's old banger which had an awfully loud engine. Wile E placed the suitcase in the boot, whilst Daffy hopped on the driver's seat. He scrolled down the window allowing Wile E to lean in.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy," whimpered Wile E. He wasn't really going to miss him. He'd just thought he would say it to make the duck feel better.

The duck rolled his eyes and pulled a disgusted look. "The day you miss me is the same day when pigs fly!" he snapped.

Wile E looked a bit embarrassed, but then pulled a smile. "Ok, ok, so I won't miss you that much, but just don't be too long because the rest will miss you."

"It's only ten days I'm gone, they won't miss me," replied Daffy.

"Well Bugs might, aren't you gonna tell him you're going?" enquired Wile E.

The duck looked at the coyote slightly annoyed. "No! Because if I tell him he will want to come with me and I'm going on this holiday alone!"

Wile E pulled a puzzled look. "Sorry I didn't quite hear the last bit you said there," he said pricking his ears up a little.

The duck sighed in annoyance and raised his voice a little. "I said I'm going on this holiday alone!"

"Sorry I couldn't quite hear that."

Daffy, who was getting quite aggravated, raised his voice even more. "I said I'm going on this holiday alone!"

"Come again," said Wile E politely.

The duck was now bulging with rage. "I SAID I'M GOING ON THIS HOLIDAY ALONE!"

All of a sudden Bugs popped his head out of his apartment window. "Daffy's going on holiday, well why didn't you say so Daff, me and Lola will be right down," he chirped.

Sylvester then opened his window. "A holiday! Boy do I love holidays!" He turned and looked back in the apartment. "Hey Porky! Pack your bags we're going on holiday."

Taz then looked out of his window and had a big grin on his face. "Slusha fighoo wuppa slusha," yelled Taz.

"What the hell does that mean," interrupted Elmer Fudd who was in the apartment above Taz.

"It means 'Yay holiday time Yay!'" announced Foghorn who had his head out of the window to Taz's right.

Bugs, Lola, Sylvester and Porky came charging out of the apartment block and crammed into the back of Daffy's car. Foghorn, Taz and Elmer Fudd did the same, but the minute Foghorn went in, Daffy could feel the car lower slightly.

The duck gave the coldest look, Wile E had never seen. The coyote didn't say anything but just responded with a smile and entered the car to sit upon the seat next to Daffy. Bugs leaned upon the two front seats. "So Daff, where are we exactly going?"

It took a few seconds before the duck could reply. "We're going to Looney Lake," he muttered with a very angry face upon him.

"Nice choice, doc," replied Bugs cheerfully.

"Yooga tooga!" exclaimed Taz.

All confused looks instantly turned to Foghorn wanting a translation. The rooster rolled his eyes and sighed. "He says 'let's roll'"


	2. A Big Mistake

**A big mistake**

The car journey so far had been silent. Daffy had not moved an inch since he got in the car. He had stayed in the exact same position throughout the trip. His head was slightly leant forward and his back was poking up, to give a hunchback affect. His facial expression hadn't changed either. His eyebrows were still deeply pointing down and his mouth was in a huge frown. He looked like an active volcano and at almost any second, he was about to erupt.

The other tunes had realised this and it was the reason why they remained silent. Wile E, however couldn't stand the peace, he seriously wanted to make some noise to escape the boredom of the journey.

"I know, how about we sing a song!" chirped the coyote. He looked at the tunes in the back, all of them, except for Bugs, didn't look very enthusiastic about the idea.

"Great idea, doc...What shall we sing?" enquired Bugs cheerfully.

"Hmmm...how about...The Wheels on the Bus," replied Wile E.

"Alright!"

"A one and a two and one, two, three...,"

Bugs and Wile E started to merrily chant The Wheels on the Bus. "The Wheels on the Bus go round and round, round and round, round and round..."

"Oh good god, shoot me now," muttered Foghorn.

"Swappa, blabba bwabba!" exclaimed Taz covering his ears.

"I agree Taz, they are awful singers," replied the rooster.

Lola was getting highly embarrassed. "Bugs...please stop," she pleaded.

"Oh come on Lola, don't ruin the fun," moaned Bugs.

"Fun? You're singing some crappy, out of date, kid's song," she replied.

"Aww man, but this journey is so boring!" interrupted Wile E.

"You should have considered that before you came along with me," muttered Daffy who was still in his hunchback position.

"Oh, come on Daff, don't be so grumpy, get in the holiday spirit and sing your little heart out," said Wile E. Daffy didn't respond. His mouth stayed tightly shut and his eyes fixed on the road. "Come on Daff, I'll even make a beat for you."

The coyote started to drum his hands on the small surface in front of him. The beat he was making was quite catchy, but the duck didn't move a muscle. His mouth showed absolutely no sign of movement. Wile E smiled and started to tease him, "Come on Daff, I know you're just dieing to sing, I know you're just dieing to open that beak of yours and sing like you've never sung before!"

Wile E started to hit the surface with his hands harder to produce a louder sound. "Errm Wile E, I don't think he's gonna sing," said Lola.

"I know that, I just felt like doing a drum solo," the coyote replied. He decided that he should stop his drumming before it got on anybody's nerves, so he made a little ending tune and for the last bash, he smacked his hand really hard on the surface. His hit made the whole car shake and he could feel himself wobbling slowly from side to side.

Suddenly all the tyres popped and the whole car fell apart, even the roof came off. All that was left standing was the door next to Wile E's seat. Daffy remained in his hunchback pose holding onto the steering wheel, which was now connected to nothing. The coyote rolled down his window and popped his head out.

"Looks like the engine has mucked up...don't worry, I've done mechanic work before, I'm sure I can clear up this mess," announced Wile E trying to sound important. He opened the door and hopped out. He picked up one of the popped tyres and started to blow in it. However after a few puffs, the whole tyre just burst into little pieces. Wile E raised an eyebrow and scratched his head vigorously. "Hmmm, perhaps this could work." He picked up two parts from the broken engine and tried to fit them together, but no matter how hard he tried they were not going to attach.

The coyote sighed and dropped the pieces he walked back to the only standing car door and poked his head through the window. "Ok, Daff I'm sorry to say this, but there is no possible way you can fix this thing, the whole car is buggered...but there is no need to worry because you still have this wonderful door." Wile E grabbed the handle and pulled. Instantly the door went flying off its hinges, nearly causing Wile E to fall over. "Or not."

He let go of the door and looked at Daffy and the rest of the tunes. The duck was still in his off putting position, whilst the rest were shooting looks at Wile E that were saying '_Oh gees you've really done it now you complete idiot!'_

The coyote tugged at his collar and decide that an apology would be necessary. He scuffled slowly over to the screwed up car and took a deep breath. "Ok...I'm sorry about the car, but I can always get you a new one," he chirped. The duck started to breathe in and out harder and his shoulders moved in time with his lungs. His cross eyebrows got even crosser and his whole body was bubbling with fury. The tunes in the back started to mime signs that Wile E should leave the furious duck alone before it could get any worse. Wile E however ignored the warnings and carried on talking. "Look...Daffy lets just forget about all this and get on with the holiday..."

"HOLIDAY!" Daffy chucked the steering wheel to the floor and stomped over to the coyote. The duck came face to face with him. "Ever since you came along, this was no holiday! All I wanted was some peace, all I wanted was to go alone, but no 'Mr Wile E Coyote' made me bring everybody else because he just has to ruin everything as usual!" exclaimed Daffy with great anger. After those words he walked down the road heading in the direction of a house a few hundred yards down the road.

Wile E watched him walk away, suddenly realising what a knob he had been. Bugs then came casually beside him chewing his carrot (as usual) with a smug look on his face. Wile E rolled his eyes at the bunny. "Alright Bugs, whatever sarcastic comment you're about to say, say it now and get it over with."

"Ok...real smooth, doc!" replied Bugs. The coyote didn't get annoyed by the bunny's reply. He was expecting a comment a like that.

"Meh, don't worry about it doc, I know Daff, he'll get over it," said Bugs.

Wile E's ears pricked up. "You think?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I just said that to make you feel better," said Bugs honestly.


	3. The Moose

**Chapter 3****-The Moose**

Whilst Daffy had been walking down the road, it gave him the chance to calm down a bit. He was still mad at Wile E for not respecting his desire to go on holiday alone, but at least he wasn't like an active volcano anymore. He tried not to think about the coyote too much because the more he did, the angrier he got. So he just tried to think of nice thoughts, like attractive young lady ducks swimming around in ponds.

Whilst in his deep imagination, he forgot all about the huge, creepy mansion he was passing and all of a sudden he heard a very loud creaking noise, which snapped him out of his day dream. He spun round and realised the towering, wooden double doors of the mansion were opening by themselves!

Daffy gulped loudly and tugged at his collar. If he and the tunes were going to need help and a place to stay for the night, it would have to be here because there were no other buildings in sight, only fields and wildlife were surrounding the tremendous house.

The duck looked around and took a deep breath before cautiously creeping into the front garden. The front garden was very small, all it had, was a patch of grass and two weeping willow trees, with horribly sharp branches. He stopped at the open doors and looked up at the dominating height of the building. "Oh boy," he whispered and he gave one fearful glance back at the road before he entered.

The moment he was in the double doors slammed shut sending a vibration up Daffy's spine. "Okay...sl...slight ch, ch...ange of mind...I'm leaving," he stuttered as he rushed back to the doors. He tried to pull and push them open but they wouldn't budge, he tried to kick them down, but his puny legs were no match for them. He sighed and said, "Well there's only one thing left to do and if this doesn't work, I'm seriously screwed!"

Daffy took two strides back and pawed the ground. He then charged head first into the doors, which only left Daffy on the floor with a huge lump on his head. "Ok, Daff that wasn't such a good idea," he groaned as he picked himself up.

"Ah! I see we have a guest!" a very low, croaky voice said.

Daffy slowly turned round and nearly fainted at the shocking sight he saw. The voice had come from a very old and wrinkly moose. His long nose drooped down and his beady, green eyes looked very threatening. His right antler had snapped in half, whilst his left was still in one piece, but it was in a very peculiar shape. Even though his facial features were long and droopy he still managed to grin and it was a very creepy grin too.

"H, he...h, hello," replied Daffy trembling.

"Hello...you know you remind me of a rather dumb fellow, who I see on the TV," stated the moose.

Daffy raised an eyebrow. "...and...who might that be?"

"A chap called Daffy Duck, oh god I can't stand him; his shows are awful and...geez he's no way near as funny as Bugs Bunny or Wile E Coyote...,"

"Don't mention that name!" yelled Daffy, who didn't seem so scared anymore.

"What?"

"Wile E! Don't mention him buster, oh and by the way you're calling me dumb, but how dumb can you be if you haven't noticed that I'm the real Daffy Duck!"

There was a short silence and then all of a sudden the moose let out a freaky laugh. "Man, that cracks me up every time!"

Daffy stood there in complete confusion. _Who is this guy, what kind of a freak is he? _He thought to himself.

"You see I knew you were Daffy Duck all along, I just decided to say offensive things about you, to see how you would react!" chuckled the moose.

Daffy pulled cross eyes and frowned. "Oh, how amusing!" he grunted sarcastically.

After the moose eventually stopped laughing he looked at Daffy straight in the eyes. "Why don't you stay the night, I've got a great cook and comfy rooms...and I saw you were having troubles with your friends outside and I also saw your car is buggered up."

"How on earth do you know that?" inquired Daffy suspiciously.

"Well I did see the whole thing from my upstairs window...you seemed to be having a strop at Wile E Coyote," replied the moose.

Daffy was too freaked out to get angry at the name 'Wile E' being mentioned. He felt strange because all that time when the car had broken down he was being watched by a complete stranger.

"Errm no thanks, my friends will be wondering where I've been," said Daffy.

"Well why don't you bring them in?" inquired the moose.

Daffy didn't like the sound or the look of the guy and no way did he want to spend the night in the dusty, creepy, old mansion, but he didn't really have any choice. It was either inside the mansion or outside in the cold rain.

"Well...ok, just for one night...and in the morning we'll get a taxi home," said Daffy.

The moose shrugged. "Suit yourself, but trust me you'll find it hard to leave here in the morning," muttered the moose, who was grinning evilly. He then walked up the stairs and left Daffy to struggle with the doors by himself.

"Hmmph! Some host you are," murmered Daffy sarcastically.

He walked to the doors and gripped the handles. He was about to pull with all his might, but all of a sudden the doors flung open sending Daffy smacking into the side wall. Bugs and the rest of the tunes entered.

"Errm Bugs, perhaps we should have knocked," said Lola.

"Meh, knocking is for sissy's and plus Daffy could be in danger right now," replied Bugs.

"I'm not in danger, I'm just in great pain," a muffled voice said. Bugs raised an eyebrow and looked behind one of the doors. He found Daffy flattened up against the wall with a dazed look on his face. "Oh geez, I'm sorry Daff I didn't see you there."

Daffy collapsed on to the floor with a huge thump. Foghorn and Taz helped him up and shook him a bit to regain his consciousness. Once the duck was upright he brushed himself down. "That's quite alright," he said in a bit of a grumpy voice.

Wile E decided to keep his distance from Daffy. At least he wasn't the one who threw the duck into the wall by swinging the door open, otherwise the situation would have been worse and Daffy would have been even angrier than he was before.

"Shiks wobba waffle zooop!" exclaimed Taz.

"Sufferin Succotash! Taz would you please speak English, it would be a lot easier for us guys!" begged Sylvester.

"I say, I say, boy, give the young lad a break, he can't speak English for Christ Sakes and there you are blabbing on about how he should speak our language, well what if he don't and what if he can't and don't interrupt me whiles I'm speaking..."

Sylvester pulled a puzzled face, he didn't even say anything!

"Now where was I...see you should never interrupt someone while their saying wise stuff to ya, because then the person can't remember what they're saying, see my father always taught me manners, he said you should always be a gentlemen and never interrupt someone whilst their speaking and he always said you should never blab on about a pathetic subject that no-one wants to hear about, now I was a good boy and I listened to my father because..."

"SHUT AWP!" yelled Elmer at the top of his voice. "I know Bugs Bunny hewe can blab on, but you...youw a disgwace!"

"I presume from the amount of noise you lot are making that everybody's having a good time, no?" inquired the moose casually, who was now coming back down the stairs.

The Looney Tunes looked up startled and everybody apart from Daffy was shocked at the moose's appearance and voice. "Oh...we're having a fabulous time, in fact we were just thinking on leaving," said Lola.

"Oh, please stay...your friend, Daffy insisted on it," he replied.

Everybody turned round sharply to Daffy. "Just for one night, I said we'll get a taxi in the morning," the duck said to the tunes.

Before anybody could protest the moose yelled, "Perfect, let my assistant show you to your rooms!"

All of a sudden a big, buff leopard came round the corner dressed in a tuxedo and shades. The tunes assumed that he was the guard of the house, but there was something about him that didn't appear normal. His moves were rigid and he moved very much like a robot. He stopped in front of the gang and gestured his arm in a robotic way down the hall.

"This way please," the leopard said in a techno voice.

The tunes gazed at him for awhile and then moved on. Wile E however stopped in front of him and pulled silly faces and made silly noises. The leopard didn't move a muscle; he just kept in his position with his arm jutted out to the left. Wile E then danced around him, but the leopard still didn't react. Wile E then knocked him gently on his head a few times and he could feel that the leopard was made out of metal. "Arrgh so you're a robot?"

The guard didn't reply he just kept in his stiff position. "Hello, someone's talking to you," said Wile E waving his hand in front of the robot's eyes. "Is anybody in there?"

Wile E kept his hand waving and all of a sudden the leopard grabbed onto the coyote's wrist and started to twist it as if they were playing 'Mercy'. Wile E's eyes met the robot's shades and then there was a horrible crack sound. "Owww, geez brother I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I give in," pleaded Wile E.

The robot released Wile E's wrist and gave him a glare before he followed the rest of the tunes down the hall way. The coyote looked at his wrist, it looked perfectly fine, but it was in great pain, the leopard completely cracked it out of place. "Oh god that's gonna need checking," whimpered Wile E.

The robot guard then allocated the tunes into their rooms. Foghorn and Taz had a room together and the room with three beds went to Sylvester, Porky and Elmer Fudd. There were two rooms left, one had a double bed and the other one had two single beds.

Bugs and Lola were going to take the double bed room, but a thought hit the girl bunny. "Wait, if we take this room, that means Wile E and Daffy will be together, that won't be good," she whispered.

Bugs thought for a moment before he replied. "Ok...I better go in Daffy's room then...no, that means you and Wile E will have the double bed together, I ain't letting that happen!"

"Perhaps I better go in with Daffy then," said Lola. Bugs looked a bit unsure about the idea. "Look, Daffy is a duck, I am a bunny, he has no interest in me whatsoever, nothing is gonna happen tonight and plus we're in separate beds."

Bugs raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure, stop worrying!" she snapped. Lola then walked over to Daffy and explained the whole situation. He nodded in return and they both walked into the room.

Bugs suddenly realised something and exclaimed, "Lola! That means I have to share a bed with Wile E!" However Lola didn't hear; she had already shut the bedroom door.

Wile E was still rubbing his wrist as he walked beside Bugs. "Did you hear that? We're sharing the same bed," murmered Bugs.

Wile E's ears pricked up. "You serious?"

Bugs opened the door and showed him the double bed inside. "Oh crap!" moaned Wile E.

The leopard robot strolled casually beside them and said in his techno voice, "Dinner will be in ten minutes gentlemen, the boss would like to make a proper introduction." He then walked away leaving Bugs and Wile E alone.


	4. The Tornado

**The Tornado**

"Well this sucks!" complained Wile E.

"Hey! I've got an idea, how about I have the double bed and you sleep on the floor," suggested Bugs.

"No way bunny boy," replied Wile E. "How about the other way round!"

"No chance! I'm the older one, therefore I get more priorities!" snapped Bugs. Whilst Wile E and Bugs argued over the double bed situation, Daffy and Lola were having a much quieter discussion in their room. "I can't wait to get out of here first thing tomorrow morning this place gives me the shivers," said Lola.

"Well you wouldn't have to be here, if you hadn't joined me," muttered Daffy.

Lola sighed and sat on the bed beside him. "Look...I'm sorry Daff about this, I know you're not happy with all of us and even more unhappy at Wile E...but look on the bright side, if you went alone, you'd be stuck here alone and that wouldn't be good." Daffy looked down at his feet and Lola gently placed her hand on his. "I know it's hard to forgive, it just takes awhile..."

The duck shrugged slowly. "I guess so," he said softly. Lola smiled at him and was about to reply, but before she could there was a huge knock at the door.

"Dinner is ready," a robotic voice said.

It took awhile for the tunes to find the dining hall, but once they eventually did, all their jaws literally dropped to the ground. The room was huge and very luxurious. The dining table was made out of smooth, polished wood and surrounding it were many valuable antiques and statues. Above the centre of the table hung a golden chandelier, which sparkled so bright, it hurt the tune's eyes, when they looked at it. The carpet was bright red and the walls were made out of fancy white marble, which was so shiny everybody could see a perfect reflection of themselves, when they stood in front of it.

The Tunes took their seats, Elmer, Sylvester, Foghorn and Taz sat on one side, as Bugs, Wile E, Porky and Daffy sat opposite them. The moose kindly offered Lola to sit on the head chair.

"Here, my sweet darling, sit here so I can sit down the other end and stare into your beautiful eyes," he said in a deep, soothing tone.

"Little prick," muttered Bugs.

"Ooo, looks like bugsy boy has got some competition," whispered Wile E teasingly.

"Shut up!" snapped Bugs.

The moose sat opposite Lola, cleared his throat and tapped his empty wine glass for attention. "I'm sorry that I did not introduce myself when I welcomed you in, it was very rude of me not to...so whilst we're waiting for the food to be served, allow me to introduce myself."

"Go ahead Droopy face," murmered Bugs, who wasn't happy at all with the moose for flirting with his girl.

"My name is Mithradatos...,"

Wile E smirked at the bizarre name and leaned closer to Bugs. "It sounds like he's from Roman times, what kind of moose is he?"

Mithradatos had noticed Wile E's sniggering and shot him an evil glare. Once the coyote had realised the moose's stare, he turned his smirking into coughing. "Oh dear, what a bad cough I have, it must be that horrible weather outside," he spluttered trying to sound convincing.

The moose just stuck his nose up and carried on with his speech. "As I was saying...Mithradatos is my name and I am a business tycoon as you can clearly see... I have travelled many places, I have made many friends and in fact a lot of people have come here to stay."

"Why don't you just advewtise as a wotel then?" inquired Elmer.

Mithradatos shrugged. "I don't see what the point is, many people get so flattered by this beautiful place, they automatically wonder in."

"What a show off," murmured Bugs, who was now really pissed off!

"Amen to that," agreed Wile E.

Before anybody else could say anymore, the servants burst into the hall with many trays of food. A not very well cooked chicken was placed in the middle of the table and each tune had a small silver bowl placed in front of them. Their bowls each contained a horrible looking liquid and most of the tunes pulled their tongues out in disgust at the sight of it.

Porky, however wasn't concentrating on the food (surprisingly) he was focused on the odd looking servants. Each servant had long, thick, brown hair and their moustaches and beards were enormous. Their movements were in nervous waddles and they seemed to communicate with each other in grunts.

"Wh, wh, wha, errr, wha...their very strange looking fellas," commented Porky, not realising that no-one was actually listening to him.

One of them spilt a whole bowl of mash potato on the floor, which caused Mithradatos to shoot up off his chair. "Bone-Head, you idiot, clean that up straight away!" he demanded. The clumsy servant grunted and returned to the kitchen to get some cloths.

Taz scratched his head in confusion. "Dotta doo yaka Bone-Head sa na tlusni ro si taht nomchu?"

The moose raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"He says did you call him Bone-Head as an insult or is it actually his name?" said Foghorn.

"Oh, it's his name," replied Mithradatos casually.

The tunes looked at each other lifting eyebrows. "Wh, wh, wh, wha, do they all have stupid names?" asked Porky to Daffy.

Daffy wasn't really paying attention to anything. The events that had just happened had made him quite depressed. He didn't respond to Porky's question, instead he got off his chair and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel so good, is it okay if I go to bed?"

Mithradatos paused for a moment before answering. "Well of course you can, do whatever you feel," he replied. Daffy nodded in return and headed back to his room. As he did so, the moose called over the robot leopard and whispered something in his ear.

"Yes Sir," the robot replied and he left the room.

Finally all the food was served and Mithradatos smiled delightfully. "Tuck in everybody."

Everybody looked down at their bowl in disgust, except for Mithradatos, who was already half way through his meal. Wile E was the first of the tunes to start sipping the strange substance. "It's...ok," he commented. Bugs then started on his and soon they were both consuming the liquid as fast as Mithradatos was.

The rest of the tunes didn't touch it one bit, not even Porky or Taz! The moose smiled at the coyote and bunny. "Ahh I see you like it...its rat stew by the way, made from pure sewage rats."

Immediately Bugs and Wile E stopped their scoffing and pulled disgusted looks at each other. They then spat out the stew all over the priceless dining table and carpet, causing the rest of the tunes on the edge of vomiting.

"You know what? I don't think I'm that hungry anymore," said Lola, as she left her seat.

"Hmmm same," agreed Sylvester, who also left his chair. Soon all the tunes made up lame excuses to go back to their rooms, leaving Mithradatos all by himself.

Daffy was having trouble finding his room. He had been through many doors and had walked past many rooms, but still no luck. He eventually found himself in what seemed to be an art room. There were thousands of paintings on the wall and many half-finished sculptures on the floor. "Oh geez, I've never seen this room before, I'm seriously lost!" he moaned. "Maybe I should go back to the dining hall and start again." He left the art room and tried to retrace his tracks, but he just became even more lost. "This is crazy! I'm lost in a house!"

After half an hour of searching, he was still completely puzzled at where he was. He had come to a dark hallway and at the end of it was a wooden door with light beaming out under it.

"Hmm maybe the dining room is through that door." Daffy said, with a little bit of hope in his voice. He reached out to turn on the hallway's light switch, but nothing happened, the room remained pitch black. "Hmm, bulb must have broken," he muttered to himself. It didn't really matter about the light anyway because he just about could see where he was going, however being in the darkness sent a shiver down his spine and he got this terrible feeling that someone or something had been following him all this time he was lost.

Daffy heard light footsteps behind him. He turned round quickly, but no-one was there, just an empty, silent hallway. The duck started to shiver frantically, but then pulled himself together. "Get a grip of yourself Daffy, no-one is there!" He slapped himself and started to move towards the door again. As he got closer, he heard a strange noise coming from the other side. "Hmm, doesn't sound like the dining room to me," he said. He cautiously gripped the door handle and twisted.

To his surprise, he found himself in a small, dull room. The walls, floor and ceiling were grey and no statues or antiques or any sort of decoration was in the room. Only a metallic door was there, which stood right in the centre. Daffy got closer and started to examine it and soon he got very confused. The strange noise he had heard was coming from inside the door, but the door wasn't connected to a wall or anything, it just stood by itself. "It's like one of those doors from Monsters Inc!" he commented to himself.

The duck glanced behind his back to make sure no-one was there and then slowly placed his hand on the door's handle. He felt a ball in his throat, which he was unable to swallow and then felt sweat dripping from his forehead. "Why I am I scared? It's just a door for Pete's sake!" With those words Daffy took a deep breath and flung the door open.

Total shock came to him at what he saw. Inside, was no room, it was a great tornado of strange looking liquid. It looked a bit like something from Star Trek. Daffy could feel his body being slowly sucked into the tornado, so he stepped back, but he bumped into something. He turned his head and saw that the something he had bumped into was the robot leopard.

"Oh, it's you," said Daffy feeling a bit relieved. The leopard smiled evilly and then shoved the poor duck. Daffy flew forwards into the tornado and got sucked in powerfully. He looked back and saw the leopard in the door way pulling a nasty grin.

"HELP! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" cried Daffy, however the robot didn't listen. He just watched the helpless duck for a few seconds and then slammed the door shut, leaving Daffy completely helpless.


	5. Roman Empire

**AN:** Soz that this took such a long time to publish, I've been on holiday and been very busy lately. Also I've started writing loads more stories coz Ive had so much inspiration. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 5.

Ooo and by the way the genre is kinda fantasy, as well as adventure and humor.

**Roman Empire**

Wile E and Bugs stood in front of the double bed in silence. They both stared at each other and then the bed again. Finally, Bugs had an idea and broke the silence, "How about we sleep head to toe?"

Wile E gave Bugs an odd look and then looked down at his bunny feet. "Are you kidding? I ain't having those humongous feet near my nose...I don't know where they've been!"

The bunny rolled his eyes. "Come on Wile E you're acting like a little girl!"

The coyote ignored the comment "Hey, I know...how about we have a line in the middle of the bed to mark each other's side, that way we won't have to be too close to each other," he suggested.

"Ok," replied Bugs raising an eyebrow.

They both got into the bed and Wile E marked a line in the mattress with his claw. "Right, you don't cross this line, if you do, you're off the bed...agreed?"

"Agreed."

They both relaxed down and pulled the duvet over them. Everything then went quiet, all until Wile E felt something touch his tail. The coyote sprang up, "Whoa, bunny boy, you were touching my tail!"

Bugs was confused, "I was?"

"Yes!" He pulled the duvet off Bugs, and realised the tip of his little finger was over the line and into his area. "Aha! See your little finger is over the line! That's it, you're off the bed!"

Bugs was about to protest, but Wile E gave him a big shove and he went flying off the bed. Bugs got quickly back onto his feet and brushed himself down, "Of course you know, this means war!"

Bugs dived back onto the bed and got Wile E in a head lock. The coyote tried to loosen his grip, but found it impossible, the bunny held him very tightly. "Do you give in?" he asked

"Oh, hell no!" Wile E struggled to break free once again, but still he had no success and Bugs pulled a grin knowing that the coyote was completely helpless.

Wile E rested for a bit, but he no way wanted to give up. Suddenly a very dumb idea came to his mind. "Hey look over there, Lola's naked!"

Bugs excitedly looked up, which made him loose focus and his grip on Wile E weaken. Wile E instantly took this advantage to break free and bundle on top of Bugs.

The rolled all over the bed until eventually Wile E had Bugs pinned firmly down. The bunny struggled as much as he could, but couldn't escape. "Haha! The coyote is victorious...and there ain't anything you can do about!"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright you win! Now get off me!" he demanded.

"I don't know whether I should trust you, you could attack me again!"

Before Bugs could reply, Lola came charging through the door, "Bugs! Wile E! Daff...," she instantly stopped in her tracks, when she saw Wile E on top of her boyfriend in the double bed. "Ok, please tell me I've got the wrong end of the stick here."

Bugs and Wile E looked at one another and immediately they scrambled clumsily off the bed. They both fell on the floor with great thuds and then casually picked themselves up acting like nothing ever happened. "Ok, maybe I didn't come here at such a good time," muttered Lola.

"No! You came at the perfectly right time!" snapped Bugs, as he shot an evil glare to Wile E.

Lola raised an eyebrow and then got back to the point, "Look...Daffy's missing!"

"Missing? Not again!" replied Wile E.

"I've checked everywhere and I can't find him!"

"Everywhere? it will take you hours to check this whole place!"

"Well, I've checked everywhere I know...and he's nowhere."

"Ok, ok, perhaps we should tell the rest of the guys about this," suggested Bugs calmly.

Daffy spun uncontrollably in the tornado and soon became very light-headed and felt terribly ill. He looked down and saw that he was getting dragged deeper into the liquid and realised that probably, almost certainly, he was going to die. He shut his eyes, relaxed his body and listened to the great howl of the tornado. It was no use to even try and struggle! He certainly wasn't getting out of this mess.

He relaxed his muscles even more and as he did so, the tornado gained more power over him. After a few minutes of his body being chucked about loosely, he opened his eyes.

Another door had randomly appeared from nowhere in the middle of the tornado. It looked exactly like the one in the small, dull room in Mithradatos' Mansion. Daffy looked at it with his head tilted and all of a sudden, it swung open and the tornado chucked him into it.

He landed on some hard dirty floor and huge amounts of cheering were going on around him. He looked back at the open door standing by itself and ran to it, but before he even touched it, it disappeared into thin air. The duck looked around and to his shock; he was in the middle of a pit in a Roman Coliseum and the audience seemed excited about his presence.

"Excuse me, who are you?" a voice said.

Daffy turned around startled and saw a small, nimble man dressed in a Roman Outfit. "Me? I'm...Daffy Duck...one of the Looney Tunes...where the heck am I?" he inquired as he frantically looked around the place.

"You're who now?" the man said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Daffy Duck, I'm famous, a TV star, haven't you ever heard of me?" he said feeling quite worried.

"What's TV?" the man asked.

Daffy buried his head in his hands, this was one of the dumbest guys he'd ever met! "Look, where am I?" he said firmly.

"You're in Rome, Italy...why do you want to know?" The audience watched the man and the duck make conversation in the pit, some pulled confused faces and some were just cheering mentally.

"What! how the heck did I end up in Italy, I'm from the USA!"

"Well I don't know! A door just randomly appeared and you came through it, was that magic? How did you do that?" the man asked.

"Look, I dunno how anything happened I was just wanna get back home! Do you know where the nearest airport is from here?

"Airport? What's that?"

"Oh my god, don't you know anything! An airport is a home of aeroplanes, aeroplanes can fly you from one place to another...Geez what planet are you from? This is the year 2007! Get a grip!" snapped Daffy.

The man tilted his head. "Well what planet are you from? This ain't no year 2007, this is the year 400!"

"How is that possible?" Daffy exclaimed giving the man an angry look.

The man shrugged in great confusion. "How is a little black duck appearing from nowhere possible?"

Daffy wasn't really impressed with the man's sarcasm and thought that this whole thing could be a joke. The crowd were now screaming with great excitement and started to chant a long word over and over again, that he couldn't quite make out.

"Well, I've had enough of this! I'm leaving this strange place!" Daffy headed towards a pair of large double doors to the side of the pit, but the man quickly stopped him.

"Whoa, you can't leave, you'll be killed!" he exclaimed.

Daffy frowned. "By who?"

"Empire Swackhamer's guards!"

The tune pulled a shocked expression at the name he thought he'd just heard. "Empire who?"

"Swackhammer! If you escape, his guards will kill you...but then again, whether you stay or not you're going to die, so...you really have no choice."

Daffy was finding it hard taking all of this in. He wanted to ask so many questions and was about to say something, when he was interrupted by the audience, who all turned their heads to a high up box in the Coliseum and cheered louder than they had before. He looked up at the box and a large figure stepped out dressed in a Loyne cloth and laurel wreath. To Daffy's fright, the large figure was Swackhammer.

"That's him, the Empire..." the Roman said. He then looked Daffy straight in the eye. "Good luck."

The duck was about to ask what the heck he meant by 'Good luck', but he was too focused on Swackhammer to say anything.

Swackhammer smiled at the audience and then looked down at the Roman man. He nearly fainted, when he saw Daffy Duck with him. "What the...?"

Daffy gazed at the Empire in confusion and the large alien gave the duck the exact same look. A guard tapped the him on the soldier, which interrupted him from his stare, "Errr your majesty, I think the crowd is getting impatient."

Swackhammer shook himself and took his eyes away from the tune. He couldn't understand why Daffy was here, but he just took his mind off it and once again smiled at the audience. He took a deep breath and bellowed at the top of his voice, "Release the lions!"

Bugs knocked on Foghorn and Taz's door. "Foghorn? Taz? You there?"

No reply.

Bugs knocked a bit louder, "Hey is anybody in there?"

Nothing.

Bugs knocked as hard as he could. "HELLO!"

To Bug's fright there was still no answer. He slowly opened the door to reveal an empty room. "Uh oh, this ain't good!"

Wile E and Lola had already told Sylvester, Porky and Elmer about Daffy, which set them panicking. "Sufferin Succotash! Daffy's dead! What are we going to do!" cried the cat.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't say he's dead, I said he's missing," replied Lola firmly.

"Yeah, and he's not the only one!" shouted Bugs, who was running down the hallway towards them.

"What do you mean?" asked Wile E.

"Foghorn and Taz are missing too...I checked their room, they ain't there!" puffed Bugs, who was already out of breath from his running.

"Aww man, why is everybody gone missing again! I ain't going on another Scooby-Doo mystery solving adventure again, nuh uh!" moaned Wile E.

Foghorn and Taz both needed the toilet and like Daffy, they had got lost and had ended up in the small dull room with the standing door. "Ok, this ain't the toilet and why the heck is there a door standing by itself? It makes so sense!" He looked down at Taz, who just shrugged his shoulders.

They then heard a noise behind them and it was the robot leopard. "Well I say, I say boy, could you show us the way to the toilets? We're kinda lost and err...desperate," said Foghorn.

The leopard nodded and then replied in his techno voice, "Yes, but first I would like to show you something."

Foghorn raised an eyebrow, but then smiled politely, "Ok, go ahead."

The robot opened the door to reveal the liquid tornado. "Wow!" gasped the rooster in amazement. Taz wasn't really paying attention; he was trying to eat his nails as he skipped dinner and was very hungry.

Foghorn's stunned face soon turned into a frown. "But, errr why did you wanna show us this?" he asked suspiciously.

The leopard smiled and then got behind the two. "Because it's a roller coaster and you're gonna ride it!" He powerfully pushed the two tunes in and they were quickly sucked into the tornado.


	6. Enemy or a Friend?

**Enemy or a friend?**

Swackhammer lied on his luxurious sofa as two butch Roman Guards shoved Daffy onto the floor in front of him. "Good work boys," he said sounding very uppity. The guards both nodded their heads and left the room. The minute the door was shut Swackhammer shot up and grabbed Daffy by the shoulders with great panic in his eyes.

"Daffy! You have got to help me get out of here...I'm stuck in ancient Rome!"

"Err...excuse me buster, but I happen to be stuck in ancient Rome too and we are like...ooo well how should I put this...ENEMIES! What on earth makes you think I'm gonna help you?"

"Oh come on Daff, I called the lion show off and brought you here, so you didn't get eaten!"

"Well, it took you awhile didn't it? And you only called it off so you could get down on your knees and beg for help from me, but let me tell you something Swacky, I'm just a little black duck who was in a mansion, but got shoved through some magic door by a weird robotic animal and..."

Swackhammer instantly cut him off. "Wait! You were shoved through a door?"

Daffy raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's what I said wasn't it?"

"I was in a mansion owned by a moose with a weird name and one night I went to find the toilet, but instead of finding it I got shoved through a weird door and ended in the middle of a Roman Coliseum!" whined Swackhammer.

Before Daffy could reply another beefy guard barged through the door. He was carrying Taz and Foghorn in the same hand with a tight grip around their necks. He dumped them on the floor and kept looking straight ahead of him seeming absolutely oblivious to Swackhammer and Daffy. The two tunes were in a similar state to their duck friend. Their fur all messy and bunched up, their faces covered in dry dirt and cuts and wounds oddly dotted around their bodies.

"These two creatures mysteriously appeared in the middle of the Coliseum in a similar way the black duck did," the guard grunted keeping a very serious look on his face and he left the room.

The four of them looked at each other with blank expressions. There were a few moments of confused silence until Foghorn finally broke it. "I say, I say, what the hell is going on here?! Is this some joke?"

"No, Foghorn this ain't a joke, we were all at that freak of a moose's mansion and he sent us back to Ancient Rome!" bellowed Swackhammer.

"What?" exclaimed Foghorn. "I've never heard such jibba jabba in my life!"

"That thing he pushed us thorugh was a Time Machine!" cried Swackhammer. He paused for a moment and all of a sudden his face lit up as if he had a really good idea. "Oh yes it's all coming to me now!"

The three tunes looked at each other with puzzled faces. "What's coming to you?" snapped Daffy.

"Oh, everything!" he cheered.

Swackhammer marched around the room quickly taking long strides. His face was beaming with excitement as if he was ten years old again and had just opened up a Christmas present and behind the wrapping paper revealed the ultimate game console of all time. Daffy was getting a little annoyed at Swackhammer's childish behaviour. He had never seen him like this before, ever!

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you so...'joyful?' inquired Daffy.

The alien stopped his striding and calmed himself down a little. "Ooo, now how do I put it to creatures with such limited intelligence?" he pondered to himself. "Well...as you all know Mithradatos has a time machine in his mansion and we all got put into it. So the reason why Mithradatos is so rich is because he's been travelling back and forth in time collecting valuable historic antiques and objects and selling them!"

Foghorn raised an eyebrow. "And you're saying we have limited intelligence...something is wrong with your brain boy!"

Swackhammer ignored the comment "That weird robot thing...that must be from the future...and those waiters, they're cavemen from way back! Yes! It all makes sense!" bellowed Swackhammer.

Foghorn was having trouble taking all this in, Taz wasn't really thinking about what was happening he was so bored he actually fell asleep whilst standing up!

"So hold on, why on earth does Mithradatos want us in Ancient Rome?" asked Daffy suspiciously.

"That's a good question, but all we've got to worry about now is how we're gonna get back home," replied Swackhammer

"And how on earth do you suppose we do that?" snapped Daffy

Swackhammer laughed so loudly, the tunes felt themselves wobble a bit. "Oh but Daffy aren't you forgetting I'm the Emperor and Emperors can do anything," he said very smugly.

"Hang on just a sec buster, how come you were all so uptight when I came in and now you're all relaxed," asked Daffy suspiciously.

Swackhammer smiled. "Oh I was never uptight that was just acting. I just felt like doing that because it annoys you so much!"

The duck was infuriating with anger. "Ok wise guy, just how on earth did..."

Swackhammer rudely interrupted him. "Enough with the questions my dear duck I'll explain it all to you once we are out of this ancient world. However in order to get back home, we're going to have to forget each others' faults and work together, so are you with me?" The alien held out his hand for Daffy to shake it.

The tune hesitated and looked at the chubby, green hand held out in front him. Many different thoughts and feelings raced around his head. After all the things this guy had done to him, he wasn't sure if he could trust Swackhammer, but then again if he really wanted to get back home this was probably the only way to do it.

Daffy took a huge, hard swallow and reluctantly shook the alien's hand. Swackhammer smiled a very annoying smile and the minute they let go of each other, Daffy spat all over his hands to wash them off.

"I take it your peers are with me as well?" inquired the alien looking at the rooster and the sleeping Tasmanian devil.

Foghorn rubbed his head. "My head hurts, I don't have a clue what's going here?"

"For flip sake Foghorn! We've been warped back in time to Ancient Rome; it's just one of those common occurrences that happens everyday, how can you not understand!" replied Daffy miserably, who wasn't happy at all that he just agreed to work with Swackhammer.

Swackhammer wiped himself down and stood very proudly. "Alright you lot! Stop jabbering and follow me," he said.

--------------

"Argh! What the hell is that?" screamed Wile E as he looked down at the monstrous tornado inside the mysterious door.

"It looks like something from Star Trek!" bellowed Sylvester.

Elmer raised his eyebrow at him. "And you actually watch that cwap?"

Sylvester blushed a bit. "Shut up it's a good show," he replied timidly.

"How did we even end up in this freaky room anyway?" inquired Lola.

"Wile E insisted he lead the way because of his excellent sense of smell," muttered Bugs rolling his eyes.

"Yeah and this room smelt suspicious!" replied Wile trying to sound like a professional detective.

Before anybody could say anything else, the robot leopard came charging through the door. He suddenly grabbed Lola in his mighty arms and held her with a very strong grip. She struggled and squirmed to try and break free but the more she did his grip just got tighter and tighter.

"Hey!" shouted Bugs, as he tried to make a hit at the leopard, but only to find out that the robot had very quick reactions and hit the bunny so hard that he fell right into the tornado.

Sylvester and Porky were scared stiff and tried to make a quick escape, but got stopped when a metal hand grabbed their tails and flung them also into the tornado. Elmer got his gun out and started shooting at the robot however none of the bullets did anything and the leopard didn't make any sign of pain.

The hunter dropped his gun with fright and his knees started to wobble uncontrollably. All the robot had to do was give him a slight nudge and the man fell in straight away.

Now the only people left in the room, was a very smart leopard with a struggling bunny in his arms and a not-so-smart coyote standing there gormlessly. Surprisingly, throughout the time Lola had been trapped, she didn't actually scream for help, well in fact she didn't scream at all. Despite her squirming she wasn't actually that panicked. She somehow had a very strange feeling it was going to be alright.

Wile stood still. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he at least make an effort to save his friend and probably get punched in the face and fly into the tornado or should he just save himself the pain of getting punched and just jump in himself.

His ears and nose flopped with confusion. He stared at Lola, who whispered "Wile just go! I'll be alright!"

The coyote didn't move a muscle. _What the heck was she on about! Of course it's not going to be alright_ he thought to himself. He started jump up and down in panic.

"WILE! PLEASE GO! I'LL BE FINE!" demanded Lola.

_Ok lady! You might be alright but what about me!_ Wile's mind yelled.

The robot approached Wile and as he did so his arm turned into a weird chainsaw device.

"YIPE!" yelped Wile.

Lola once again demanded the coyote to jump in and this time, he obeyed. He ran to the door and performed a neat somersault into the tornado. The leopard watched him with amazement and quietly muttered, "Show off," before slamming the door shut.

Lola looked up at the robot with angry eyes. "So what exactly do you want to do with me?" she snapped.

"Well...you just have to wait and see," the robot replied.


	7. Seriously Lost In Time!

**Seriously Lost in Time!**

"Hmm there's got to be someway we can make the door re-appear," murmered Swackhammer, as he stood in the middle of the empty coliseum with the three tunes watching him.

"Aww boy! I'm tired can we go to bed!" moaned Foghorn.

"Well...unfortunately for you guys there are no beds, you'll just have to sleep on the floor...unless any of you want to sleep with me in my double bed?"

The tunes' eyes widened. "You know what Swacky? Thanks but no thanks," replied Daffy hastily.

Swackhammer shrugged. "Humph, suit yourself." He carried on observing the middle of the coliseum.

Daffy rolled his eyes. "Hey did you ever think that there could be another place where one these doors appear?"

"Well did you ever think where this other place could be?" replied Swackhammer sharply.

"Err...no."

"Exactly!" the alien snapped.

---------------

Bugs landed with a great thud on some hard stone floor face first. He laid there for a few moments to get his breath back and then all of a sudden felt another body land heavily on top of him.

"Ow, who is that?" he puffed.

"Wile E Coyote, who else?"

"Doc get off me would ya...you're heavy?"

They both got up. "Where are the others and especially Lola?"

"Well...Lola's still in that robot's arms and the others...I don't know," replied the coyote.

Bugs sighed. "Great."

"Hey! Don't you think it's so cool that whatever we do, us two always end up together," beamed Wile.

The bunny raised an eyebrow. "I know, it's thrilling."

Before Wile could reply a booming voice interrupted. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The voice had come from an Ancient Egyptian guy. He was a black dog with a very pointy nose and ears and huge muscles. He was dressed in a silky, gold loyne cloth, but with no torso to show off his buff chest. He wore a funny hat and had a huge great spear in his hand.

"State your names and what you are going to do to entertain the great Pharaoh," he grunted.

The Pharaoh was sitting in a huge throne. He was a brown dog and very skinny, probably the weediest man in the room. "Come on, come on if you don't hurry up, I'll get bored meaning I'll have to chop your heads off," he said.

Wile and Bugs looked at each other in panic. "Doc, how on earth did we end up here? This is Ancient Egypt!" whispered the bunny.

"This is probably just a dream, that tornado probably makes us go to sleep and have nightmares," replied Wile casually.

"Well...is Winnie in your nightmares?" asked Bugs.

"No! Of course not!"

"Well why is she just there?" said Bugs, as he pointed to a dark corner of the room.

Wile looked at the corner and to his surprise, there was Winnie. She was looking down at the floor and she was in horrible, dirty rags with cuts and wounds all over her. The Pharaoh sighed and interrupted. "Hey excuse me! Is all this muttering of yours a little show that you do, coz if so, no offence, but its crap!"

Bugs and Wile looked at each other and then looked a back at the Pharaoh. "Oh...no, it's our planning we're doing for the fantastic show we're about to show you any minute now."

Wile pulled a confused look. "It is?"

Bugs nudged Wile hard in the ribs. "Ow! Right yeah it is," he said and pulled a very cheesy grin at the Pharaoh.

The dog in the throne raised an eyebrow. "Well...are you done with your planning?"

The two tunes hesitated. "Err...not quite yet...one more minute," pleaded Bugs.

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes. "Please hurry up though or you'll be headless before you know it!"

Bugs drew Wile in closer. "Doc! What are we going to do!?" he said quietly.

The coyote shrugged. "Don't ask me, I assumed you knew what we were going to do!"

Bugs sighed. "Ok, ok...think...I've got it! The Egyptians are sex crazy right?"

"I dunno, I thought that was the Romans," replied the coyote.

"Well...Egyptians is close enough...think of a song that's really sexy."

"Errm, something by Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

"What! They're anything but sexy!"

"Ok, ok how about...Marvin Gaye, Sexual Healing!"

"Ok, I'll do the backing vocals and you do the main singing!" instructed Bugs.

Wile nodded and they both turned to face the Pharaoh. "We're ready."

"Good! Now this better be worth it!" the Pharaoh said.

The tunes cleared their throats and Bugs started the song with soft whispering.

"_G__et up, get up, get up, get up...w__ake up, wake up wake up wake up."_

Wile came in with some awful singing. _"Oh baby, now let's get down tonight."_

The guards in the room looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Winnie watched the two in great amusement, but managed to keep her laughing inside herself.

"_Bom, bom, bom , bom."_

"_Ooooo...Baaaby I'm hot just like you love me I need to love n'...a__nd...__baaaaby I can't hold it much longer, it's getting stronger and stronger...a__nd when I get that feeling I want sexual heeling, oh, sexual...healing...m__akes me feel so fine, helps to relieve the mind-_

"ENOUGH!" yelled the Pharaoh at the top of his voice. Wile and Bugs stopped their singing and looked down in slight embarrassing. "That was the worst piece of music I've ever heard! Guards off with their heads!"

The guards pulled out their swords and spears and circled in on Bugs and Wile. "I'll have the wolf's head!" a guard scowled.

"Hey dude, that's co-yo-te, not a wolf, two completely different animals," said Wile, trying to sound polite, however it just made the guard even angrier.

The two tunes were now back to back stuck in the centre of the circle of blood-thirsty Egyptian dogs. "Err, Bugsy you've got any ideas?" asked Wile hastily.

"Errm..." Bugs looked about the place frantically and saw a few things on the floor. Keeping eye contact with the guards, he slowly bent down and grabbed the first thing he could and quickly held it up in front of them as a weapon of self defence. To his and everybody else's surprise, the item he had picked up was a frying pan.

The guards hesitated and looked at Bugs. "Err...I've got a frying pan and I ain't afraid to use it!" he bellowed.

"Good God he's got the frying pan...clear the area!" yelled a guard.

All of the guards screamed like school girls and hid behind tables and pillars. The bunny lowered his frying pan. "That was the dumbest plan I have ever thought in my life and yet it worked."

The Pharaoh shot up out of his seat. "What are you doing you cowards! GET THEM!" he demanded.

"Bugs! Wile!" shouted Winnie, as she opened a door, which was disguised as part of the wall. "Quick! You'll be able to escape through here."

Bugs and Wile pegged it to the door and the Pharaoh was angrier than ever. "GUARDS! What are you waiting for? GET THEM!"

The guards finally got themselves up and slowly approached the door. The Pharaoh turned to Winnie. "You're going to wish that you never did that!" he spat, as he approached the coyote girl with his sword out. Just before he was about to strike a brown furry arm wrapped round her waist and yanked her away in the nick of time.

The coyote girl went flying round the other side the door to find that the arm which had grabbed her was Wile's.

"Wile...hey," she said softly.

They stared into each other's eyes. "Hey," he replied. They leaned in a little closer to kiss, but Bugs interrupted.

"Err guys; I don't want to ruin the romantic atmosphere or anything but..." He pointed at the guards who came bursting through the door.

"RUN!" yelled Wile.

The three of them turned on their heels and ran for their lives down a narrow, gloomy corridor. The guards were close behind them and catching up quickly. Wile who was in front of the three saw a fork ahead. "Guys! Which way, left or right?"

"I say...left," replied Bugs. Wile took a sharp turn to the left, Bugs and Winnie followed, but the guards didn't, they instead screeched to a halt.

"Haha! The fools...they're heading towards the Dungeon of Death!"

"No-one escapes alive from there," a guard replied.

------------------

Sylvester had landed on a bed, whilst Porky and Elmer had landed on a dirty, damp floor. The door had already disappeared and the three of them didn't like the look of their surroundings. "Errm guys, where exactly are we?" asked Sylvester. The environment was cold and dark. Surrounding them were people in hospital beds with the sheets completely covering their body. The room was absolutely silent.

"I dunno, it looks like some kind of...very poor hospital," replied Elmer.

"Geez h-h-how many patients are there!?" exclaimed Porky.

"A lot by the looks of it," replied Elmer.

"Wait a minute. If the sheet is covering their faces, doesn't that mean their dead?" inquired Sylvester.

"Or as-s-s-sleep," added Porky.

"Do you wanna check?" the cat asked.

"Eww...awe you suwe that's a good idea?" said Elmer.

"Well...I don't see any harm in it." Sylvester walked up to one of the beds and slowly his hand approached the sheet. Porky and Elmer were behind leaning in over his shoulders. He grabbed hold of the sheet and quickly pulled it off the face.

"Argh!" screeched the tunes.

Under the sheet was a man with a mouldy face covered in puss and huge boils. "You know what...I think he's dead," commented Elmer.

"Oh, you don't say," replied Sylvester sarcastically.

Porky had turned bright green and suddenly puked all over the floor. "Eww, Porky learn to hold it in would ya?" moaned Sylvester.

"I c-c-c-cou-didn't manage," replied Porky.

Elmer had found a scrap of newspaper on the floor; he brushed it down and began to read:

_The Black Death hits London once again!_

He then looked up at the date, which read:

_5__th__ April 1665_

"Oh dear," said Elmer. He had just figured out where the tornado had taken them.

**End of Chapter 7**

----------------------

**Author's Note: **I know that was quite a wacky chapter with Wile and Bugs singing Marvin Gaye and all, however believe it or not a lot of the things that are put in this story our things I have dreamt about! And one night I dreamt I was singing Marvin Gaye in front of a Pharaoh, his guards started to chase me, so I battled them off with a frying pan that appeared from no-where!

(sighs) the wonderful wacky-ness of dreams (yes I know I'm weird, get over it!)


	8. The Watch

**The Watch**

Lola was sat down on a huge sofa. In front of her was a wide screen television placed on the wall just above the fire place. She was observing the pictures dotted around the wall and found that all of them had Mithradatos in, but in each of them he was in a different place with different people. However in one of them he was just by himself. He was looking into the camera with a very serious look and was resting his chin on his fist. Around his wrist was the most peculiar watch Lola had ever seen. It was made out of solid gold and the face of it had a picture of a tornado and around it were Roman numerals. However it wasn't just this that grabbed Lola's attention, it was the amount of buttons on the watch. There were loads! The girl bunny got up off the sofa and approached the portrait to get a closer look at the watch.

"I see you like that picture," commented Mithradatos.

Lola turned around a bit startled. "Errm...yes, I'm amazed by that watch you are wearing," she replied.

"Yes, well..."

Lola interrupted him. "You seem look like you're pretty proud of it...what does it do?" she asked suspiciously.

"It just tells the time like any other watch!" he snapped.

The bunny stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you angry."

The moose sighed. "No...Lola I'm sorry...please take a seat."

She sat back down on the sofa keeping a curious eye on Mithradatos, who sat down on a leather chair which was facing the sofa. The moose was about to say something, but she cut him off.

"Where are my friends?" she inquired in a calm tone.

The moose looked at her and cracked a small smile. "Lets just say they've gone on a little...journey."

Lola raised an eyebrow showing slight anger in her eyes. "Will they be coming back from this little 'journey'?"

Mithradatos hesitated. "Yes...they will."

Lola instantly knew he was lying, but what could she do? She didn't have a clue where that tornado had taken them and she didn't have a clue how to get them out. However she did know one thing. That watch Mithradatos had was somehow different and there's something about it that he doesn't want Lola to know about.

"Where did you get that watch?" asked Lola.

She could see that Mithradatos didn't want to talk about this _watch. _He pulled an annoyed look and she could hear his teeth grinding slightly. "Would you care for a drink, Lola?" he asked firmly.

The bunny's face went as serious as ever. "Oh but Mithradatos, I don't believe you answered my question."

Mithradatos's frown deepened. "But I don't believe you answered mine...now would you like a drink or not?"

Lola decided it wouldn't be wise to argue anymore. "Yes...I would love a drink," she replied firmly. After her words, the moose got up and left the room to get the drinks. Once he was gone Lola smiled to herself. At least he got the message that she wasn't scared of him.

The moose came storming into the kitchen furious than ever. A caveman was sitting on a wooden stool picking his nose, whilst the robot leopard was washing the dishes. "Err, boss are you ok?" the caveman asked.

"Of course I'm not ok! That Lola Bunny is tougher than I thought! How am I supposed to make a move on her when all she cares about are those goofy friends of hers and even worse..." He looked at the golden watch around his wrist. The same watch he was wearing in the portrait. "She is starting to get suspicious of this watch!"

The caveman smiled. "Ooo, so I'm guessing it's all going well then!" he commented dumbly.

The moose gave him a cold look. "Idiot!"

The robot turned to his boss. "What did you exactly say to her?"

"Well, I didn't get to say anything! All she wanted to know was about her friends and this watch of mine and I mustn't let her know what it does or she'll try and steal it!"

"What were your last words to her?" the robot asked.

"Well...to change the subject of the conversation I asked whether she wanted a drink."

"Did she say yes?"

"Well of course she did otherwise I wouldn't be in the kitchen would I?"

The robot smiled. "I believe we can get this to work to our advantage."

Mithradatos raised an eyebrow. "How exactly?"

"Do you remember all those herbal potions you got from those witches in 1405?" asked the robot. The moose nodded. "Well, there's one you still got which you haven't used yet... 'The Love Memoire.' Remember that one?"

Mithradatos smiled. "Yes I do remember that one...put that potion in her drink and POOF she'll be mine for ever." He looked at the leopard and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank god I got an intelligent robot." He then poured the drinks and placed the potion in one of them. He then made his way to the lounge with an evil smile on his face.

The caveman starred gormlessly at the floor and scratched his head. "What will the potion do?"

"Once the girl drinks it, she'll fall in love with the first person she sees and she'll be so love struck that she'll forget about everything in her past...including all those dumb friends of hers," replied the robot cracking a vicious smile.

-----------------

"So wait a minute, we're in the year 1665?!" exclaimed Sylvester.

"Well, accowding to this newspaper, yes...and these patients all died from the gweat plague," replied Elmer.

"Great! So that tornado has brought us back in time!"

Elmer nodded. Porky was still trying to recover from being sick all over the floor and it was only Sylvester who noticed a short, stout woman entering the room. "Ah, you must be the doctors," she said with relief. The three tunes looked at each other in confusion and before they could protest the woman said, "Quick there is no time, there are many patients who are very sick!"

The three tunes followed her and they were a bit worried that they had been mistaken for doctor, since none of them had a clue about medical treatment! She took them to a room, which was even worse than the one they had just been in. It was far smellier, dirtier and damper and had dozens of patients who were lying on blankets on the floor. All of them were suffering from the plague and before the tunes could say or do anything else, the woman hastily left the room and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! Where does she think she's going?" asked Sylvester. The cat turned and desperately tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. "Sweet mother of Jesus! She's locked us in!"

"That b-b-bi-bitch!" snapped Porky.

-------------------

Daffy, Foghorn, Taz and Swackhammer had been waiting desperately for the door to re-appear again. It was now night time and all of them were lying in the middle of the empty coliseum looking up at the stars.

"Could we please just go inside? It's freezing out here," exclaimed Foghorn.

Swackhammer gave him a frown. "Well you'll be sorry, when the door appears and we manage to get back home and you'll be still stuck here, all because you wanted to go inside."

The rooster didn't reply, instead just sighed in annoyance. Daffy looked at Swackhammer. There were questions he wanted to ask this guy. "Swacky?" The alien broke his gaze from the stars and looked at the duck.

"Yes?"

"How exactly did you become Emperor of this place and how did you escape from jail?" inquired Daffy.

Swackhammer sighed "Well, you'd be surprised how simple the answers to those questions are?"

The duck looked curious. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...I escaped from jail easily; you wouldn't believe how gullible the security was at that place, GEEZ! All you had to do was ask for the keys and they would give you them!"

"Seriously!" exclaimed the duck.

Swackhammer nodded. "But then again...the guards were wolves and coyotes and even though they can SOMETIMES be intelligent they are never very wise and because there so unwise you can get round them easily."

Daffy nodded in agreement, whilst thinking how Wile had annoyed him so much. He then started to think that if it wasn't for stupid coyote none of this time machine business would have happened.

"So anyway on with the story." Swackhammer continued. "Whilst I was on the hunt for you tunes, to once again try and get my revenge on you, I came across Mithradatos and his mansion. I didn't trust the moose guy at all, so I didn't say much about myself and like I said earlier, one night I was looking for the loo and before I knew it I got pushed through the door and ended up in Ancient Rome."

The three tunes were now quite interested in Swackhammer's story and leaned in closer to hear more.

"By pure luck the Romans loved me, mainly because I showed them my mobile, which they obviously found so high-tech and intelligent, they thought I was a gift from the 'Gods' and so...they made me Emperor."

Foghorn raised an eyebrow. "It was as simple as that!"

Swackhammer nodded.

Daffy smiled for the first time in a long time. "Wow! What a story, who would think a phone could make you Emperor!"

"And as Roman Emperors mainly sit on their butts all day long, it gave me the time to figure out exactly what was going on about the whole 'time machine' and how Mithradatos became so rich etc."

"I don't get why he pushed us in though?" asked Foghorn.

"Well, he's one of these power crazy goons..."

"Paa! You're a fine one to talk buster!" snapped Daffy.

Swackhammer nodded. "Point taken...but to be honest I don't really care why he pushed us in, I just wanna figure out a way to get back home because being Roman Emperor is not what it's cut out to be...there's always chaos that you have to deal with."

The tunes didn't reply and from then on there was silence amongst the three of them; however it was soon broken when Foghorn became aware that Taz was missing. "Hey guys! Where's Taz?"

They got up and looked around the coliseum. They found it hard to see in the dark, so they started shouting for him. "Taz! Where are you?"

"A sinwouga tum!" shouted Taz.

"What!" exclaimed Swackhammer.

"He says 'I'm over here'," said Foghorn.

The tunes looked in the direction Taz's voice had come from and saw him fiddling with the entrance doors to the lion pit, whilst muttering things to himself. "Taz, no!" shouted Daffy, but it was too late. A lion flung the doors open causing Taz to flatten up against the wall behind the doors. The lion drooled in hunger and behind him, out from the darkness of the lion pit, came several other mighty felines. "Oh isn't this just perfect!" moaned Daffy.

----------------------

"Ok, I don't like the look of this," whimpered Wile.

Wile, Bugs and Winnie were lost in a very narrow, gloomy maze. All the walls were covered in strange carvings and paintings of Pharaohs and every now and again they would pass a golden statue of some great Egyptian warrior. Even though there were candles on the walls, the maze was still very dull and the tunes found it hard to see where they were going. "I don't blame the guards for not chasing us in here," murmered Winnie as she huddled a bit closer to Wile.

"Yeah...those statues creep me out," commented Bugs.

They carried on slowly, until suddenly, all the candles went out and the three of them were left in complete darkness. "Ok, who was that? Let's please have the lights back on," said Wile in a serious manner.

"Hey guys have you ever got that feeling that you're being watched," inquired Bugs.

"Well...if anyone is...how on earth can they see us?" asked Winnie.

"Oh, hehe, I can see you alright!" said a low, unfriendly voice.

Suddenly the candles all went on again and to the tunes' fright, the voice had come from one of the Egyptian warrior statues. He golden material blinded their eyes and in his hand was a golden sword with rubies neatly carved into the handle. "Oh my God! Since when could statues talk!" bellowed Wile.

"Errm, since now," replied Bugs.

The golden man cracked a terrifying grin. "No-where to run and no-where to hide!" he rasped.


	9. ReUnited

**Re-united**

Mithradatos walked into the lounge holding two glasses of champagne. "Hello Lola my love...I've bought you a glass of champagne, is that okay?" he asked casually.

"Fine," replied Lola dryly.

The Moose handed over the spiked drink to Lola and sat down on his chair. "Look...I'll tell you about the watch, but how about we just get some champagne down our throats and then...we can talk about whatever you want." He smiled from ear to ear and took a sip of his beverage.

Lola looked deep into her drink. She didn't actually particularly like champagne, but she didn't want to appear rude and not drink it. She saw Mithradatos was looking her; waiting for her to take a sip.

She took a deep breath and put the glass to her lips. She let quite a lot of champagne into her mouth and then she swallowed.

Mithradatos watched her do this and as he did, his grin widened even more. Lola's head swayed and she dropped her glass causing the liquid to spill all over the floor. The bunny straightened herself and then looked deeply into the moose's eyes; she smiled softly at him and got off the sofa.

The moose watched her with star struck eyes. She moved sexily towards him and slowly sat down on his lap. No words were spoken; nothing needed to be said. From Mithradatos's view, it seemed like the potion had worked perfectly.

Lola put her hands on his cheeks and leaned her lips closer to his. The moose smiled smugly and closed his eyes to prepare for the kiss. There was a long pause. His eyes were still gently shut. He expected the kiss to come a bit quicker than this. Perhaps Lola was leaning forward at a very slow pace to add sexiness to the moment or perhaps she had stopped leaning and expected Mithradatos to do the rest.

He opened one eye only to find Lola had stopped leaning and suddenly spat all the champagne into the moose's eyes

Mithradatos let a cry of pain, as the drink bubbled in his eyes. "Bitch!"

"I'm not stupid you know, it's quite obvious you spiked my drink," snapped Lola as she snatched the watch from the howling Mithradatos. Now this was her chance to scram and find out what the watch really did.

She zoomed out of the lounge and ran down the long corridor. She blindly raced through rooms until finally she came to a small store room. She locked herself in and looked at the watch with inquiring eyes. She guessed that Mithradatos's guards were already looking for her, as she could here the stomping of quick feet and loud shouting from the other rooms.

--

Sylvester, Elmer and Porky were still trapped in the room infested with sick patients suffering the plague. Porky was once again started to slowly turn green, Elmer eyed the patients suspiciously and Sylvester was still trying desperately to open the door.

"Oh, that woman is gonna pay!" spat Sylvester.

"If we actuwee get outta here, that is," replied Elmer as he covered up his ears. The awful wave of moans from patients seemed to get louder and louder and it was driving him mad.

Porky was trying to hold his breath. The aroma of the place was deadly. It smelt like all stinky things had just been mixed together in one huge cauldron and it certainly wasn't doing Porky's health any good. He tried desperately not to look at any of them, but he couldn't help staring.

Sylvester still had no hope with the door. He turned around and let out of sigh, "It's no use," he murmered. All of a sudden the three of them heard movement down the other end of the room. A patient was slowly getting out of his bed.

"What on earf is hwe doing?" asked Elmer.

"I...d, d, dunno," stuttered Sylvester.

Once the patient was out of his bed, he turned to face the three tunes. A freaky smile came across is face. "You! You are my saviours...heal me," he mumbled. He reached out both his hands and started slowly limping towards the tunes. He looked just like a zombie from a horror film.

"Eeep! We can't heal you we're not doctors!" cried Sylvester. The sick man seemed to ignore the comment and continued moving towards them.

"You do wealise if hwe touches us we catch the gweat plague too!" said Elmer in great panic.

"Oh, d,d,d, oh my! I think, I think I'm gonna faint!" yelped Porky, as other patients started to get up and moan 'Heal me!'

"I don't wanna die from the great plague! I've got far too much to live for!"

"Well it wooks wike we don't have a choice!"

The three tunes backed into the wall, as spotty faces pleading for help surrounded them.

--

Lola was still examining the watch very carefully. She knew it was no normal watch because of the ridiculously high amount of buttons it had on it. However she didn't have a clue what any of them were for. So as that was the case, she shrugged her shoulders and blindly pushed any random button.

--

The lions charged towards their prey with hungry eyes. Foghorn, Daffy and Swackhammer were so frightened none of them could move. Even if they did they wouldn't be able to get away from the rocketing speed of the lions. They automatically huddled together in a group and whimpered like upset dogs, as they saw one lion had gained speed and dominated the race to them.

The beast was approaching at break-neck speed and when it was about five metres away from the tunes, it performed an enormous leap to make the most of the attack. It soared through the air and Swackhammer, Daffy, Foghorn let out an ear piercing cry in unison, "ARRRRRRRRGH!!"

The feline came in for his vicious landing, but at that very moment, his meal disappeared into thin air, which caused him flying into the wall. The other lions saw all this and stopped in their tracks with puzzled expressions among them.

--

Wile, Winnie and Bugs were had been trying desperately to get away from the live statue, however it was no use. Even though the golden man may have appeared big and heavy, his speed was immense. It was a speed probably even roadrunner couldn't keep up with!

The Egyptian statue knocked the three down on the floor and raised his spear high in the air. Wile, Winnie and Bugs looked up at him with fearful eyes and all of them shrieked at the same time, "ARRRGH!!"

As the statue's spear shot down forcefully, it ended up jabbing mid-air. His victims had mysteriously disappeared.

--

Sylvester, Elmer and Porky also had disappeared off the face of the earth just before one of the sick patients could have touched them. The three of them were now automatically in the pink tornado again.

The cat tried to talk, but the great swishing of the tornado easily drowned out his voice. All of a sudden a door appeared out of nowhere and the three of them were chucked into it.

They landed on grass. However it was a lot different to the grass they were used to. It was very lush with a healthy glow of light green. They slowly picked themselves up and looked at their surroundings and to their amazement it was the most beautiful environment they had seen.

The air was pure, the sky was bright blue and the sun was shining proudly, reflecting its light beautifully off the clear water in the river close by. Not to mention the enormous volcano on the horizon.

"This can't be planet earth, it's far too pretty," commented Sylvester.

"Well, youw a city cat! You waven't seen the beauty of the countwyside back at home!" replied Elmer.

"Why would I wanna see the countryside, it's boring!"

Before Elmer could reply there was a booming roar from behind them. They froze still and gently turned their heads. A cold, dark shadow loomed over them and once again there was another outrageous roar.

Sylvester was now in eye contact with this creature. Its eyes were blood red with pupils as sharp as kitchen knives and the size of it was terrifying. It was bigger than any basketball player, any giraffe, any elephant...In other words it was enormous and Sylvester was in no good state facing this beast eye to eye.

"In the words of Daffy Duck...mother," wimped the cat.

"R, r, r, ru...LEG IT FOR YOUR LIFE!" shrieked Porky.

The three of them were off like shots. There were plenty of places to run, but for now there seemed nowhere to hide. All that lay ahead of the tunes was grass, grass and more grass.

"What...the...hell...is...it!" cried Sylvester in between breaths.

"It's...a...T...rex!" replied Elmer, who also was having trouble talking whilst trying to run at the same time.

Sylvester didn't reply. At this moment it was a matter of life or death. Well, to be honest, ever since Daffy's car had broken down it had been a matter of life or death. This whole flipping journey back in time had been a matter of life or death.

The T-Rex was right on the tail of the three tunes and because of its long, chunky legs, it only really had to walk to keep up with their sprinting speed. The huge beast was about to go in for the kill, but just in the nick of time Elmer saw a small cave to the right and yanked his pig and cat friend out of the way of the creature's bite. They dived into the entrance and landed hard on stone cold floor.

"We...should be safe hewer...no way will...the monster be able to get in," panted Elmer.

"So that thing was a T-Rex...that's a dinosaur right?" inquired Sylvester.

"No, it's a bumble bee...What do you think it is you idiot!" a voice snapped.

The three tunes turned around in fright. "W, w, w, who, who said that?" squeaked Porky in fear.

"Don't wet your knickers, it's only me," the voice said. A middle-aged male coyote appeared from the shadows of the cave. He had thick, black glasses and had a huge grey beard that covered most of his lower face. He wore a scruffy yellow shirt with a dirty black tie.

"Oh my god! Wile E, what has the time machine done to you!" bellowed Sylvester.

The coyote rolled his eyes. "I'm not Wile E, you stupid cat, I'm Winnie!"

Sylvester lifted his eyebrow. "Err Winnie...I...have no trouble with people having sex changes, but I thought you were happy as a girl?"

The coyote sent a hand into his own face. "For the love of Pete! I'm Winston! Winnie for short, I'm the father of the girl, Winnie...geez, and I thought cats were spose to be clever!"

"Oh, my bad old man, didn't realise you'd be related to Winnie because she's pretty and all," chirped Sylvester.

Winston scowled at the cat and clenched his fists. "I hate cats."

"Err, Syl, I fink it would be good if you just stopped tawking now," said Elmer.

Before anybody could reply, the four of them in the cave all realised noisy screams and loud roars from outside. "Uh oh, sounds like the T-Rex has found some more victims...quick shout as loud as you can, so they come over!" ordered Winston.

The three of them obeyed and dashed to the cave entrance. In unison they began to shout, desperate to get the attention of the poor victims. The chase was much similar to the one Porky, Elmer and Sylvester had experienced, with the victims running for their lives but the dinosaur making hardly any effort to keep up.

Eventually one of the victims heard the yelling and the chase turned in the direction of the cave. "Ok, they're coming...make way so they can get in!" instructed the coyote. The four tunes went back inside the cave leaving plenty of room near the small entrance.

Soon enough the victims came flying in puffing and panting for air. It was hard to see who they were at first because of the darkness of the cave; however after they spoke it wasn't hard to identify them.

"God, what a day, first being chased by a possessed statue and then a dinosaur, if I were an old man I would have died from a heart attack long ago," announced Wile.

Sylvester realised that the victims were in fact the rest of the tunes. He was glad, but at the same time confused. "Wile E? Bugs? Taz? The rest of you? How did you get here?"

"That's exactly what we wanna know!" spat Daffy.

Winnie realised her father was crouching in the corner. "Dad? Is that you?"

Winston's face lit up when he saw her daughter. "Oh, thank God you're alright!" he sighed with relief. The two of them hugged each other; however the rest of them didn't quite have the same reaction with seeing each other.

"Guys! What the hell is Swackhammer doing hewe!" yelled Elmer.

"Well, what the hell are you doing here!" snapped Swackhammer back.

"The question I wanna know is...why the hell do I have to re-unite with Wile E because if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now!" exclaimed Daffy.

"Oh shut up beak face! It's not just about you!" bellowed Wile E.

Suddenly, all of them got into a huge argument. Accusations were being thrown, rude gestures were being pulled and soon they turned into physical fights. It was only Winnie and Winston who had managed to keep out of it. They both watched in horror as the tunes bundled on each other, strangling, kicking, punching and all the other things that take place in fights.

"STOP THIS NONSCENE NOW!" yelled Winston at the top of this voice. The tunes paused in the middle of their fights and looked at Winston with dumb faces. "You fools...Don't you realise fighting is going to make the situation any better!" The tunes slowly let go of each other with guilty faces upon them.


	10. The Colour Pink

**The Colour Pink**

Lola could hear the guards getting closer. She knew they would eventually find her, but for now that was the least of her worries. The golden watch she had stolen from Mithradatos seemed to be special, but she didn't know why. All she had done was push one of the many buttons on it and as far as she was concerned...nothing seemed to happen.

"C'mon, do something good!" she snapped and she pressed another button.

There was a slight pause, however all of a sudden the watch started to make a noise; the noise that a television makes when it has just been turned on. She watched in amazement as the watch's face projected a little TV screen in mid-air. It went fuzzy before it produced a clear picture, however the minute it did, Lola's heart nearly leapt out of her skin. To her relief the TV showed all the tunes in some sort of cave. They all seemed to be ok, however she could hear Winston giving some sort of lecture to the tunes about how fighting doesn't solve anything. She didn't understand the reason for the lecture, however she was just glad to see they were all still alive, especially Bugs.

She sighed in relief. "Thank God, you guys are ok."

--

The tunes in the cave heard Lola's voice. Bug's face lit up, "Lola? Is that you...where are you?" he said as he frantically looked around the place.

Lola saw that Bugs had heard her. "Bugs? You can hear me?"

"Yeah we all can hear you...where on earth are you?" asked Bugs.

Winston joined into the conversation. "And what on earth have you got that is making you do that?"

Lola had to pause for a minute because she was quite happy that her friends were ok and she now had the chance to finally talk to them. "I'm hiding in some store room because Mithradatos's guards are looking for me. I've stolen some watch of his...and it's got all these buttons on it..."

She was interrupted by the guards knocking down the store room door. "There she is!" bellowed one of them.

"Get that watch!" ordered another. They all ran in on her, but Lola was too quick and she swiftly got out of the way before they could grab her. She charged out of the store room and sprinted down a long corridor.

The tunes in the cave heard all the chaos and Bugs was starting to get anxious. "Lola?" he yelled. "Are you still there?"

All they could hear was shouting from the guards and Lola's panting. It was unfortunate that they couldn't actually see what was going on, all they could do was listen.

"That watch she mentioned must be the thing that is controlling every where we go...she must have pushed one of the buttons which made us all come here," observed Winston.

Swackhammer gave the coyote a filthy look. "I knew that as well!" he snapped loudly.

Everybody ignored Swackhammer's comment. They were all concerned about Lola. "Lola, can you still hear us?" said Winston loud and clear.

Yet again all they heard was shouting and footsteps running along the floor. No-one said anything they just listened and soon they heard a familiar sound. It was the humming noise of the pink tornado and then they heard a door slam shut. Lola had entered into the small room where everybody had been chucked into the pink tornado.

"Lola? Whatever you do don't go into the pink!" yelled Wile E. "It is sooo not your colour!" The tunes all turned to the coyote and gave him odd looks. "What? Have you ever seen the girl in pink? Urgh! Not good."

Before anybody could reply to Wile E's odd comment, Lola's voice spoke again. "Don't worry; I'm not going into the pink tornado."

"Phew, that's a relief!"

"We need to think of a plan...and quickly, the lock on the door won't hold long...considering how strong those guards are," said Lola.

"Hey sweetie, try pushing another one of the buttons on the watch!" instructed Bugs.

"Are you sure?" she replied

"It's probably our only chance of getting home," said Winston.

Bugs looked to his left and realised Wile E was smirking at him. "And what do you find so amusing, doc?"

"You call Lola sweetie? Man I know you've been cheesy before, but sweetie? Dude...that's like extra strong stilton!" teased the coyote.

Bugs turned slightly red, whilst Winnie joined in the conversation. "Ignore him Bugs, he's called me pumpkin before."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, every single tune couldn't help but erupt with laughter.

"Pumpkin?! Ha! You're so busted!" bellowed Swackhammer.

Before Wile E could try to re-gain his pride, Lola pushed another button and in an instant they were all warped into the pink tornado.

--

Dear readers,

I know that was quite a short chapter, but with the upcoming events in the story I think I need to break it down a little more...

PS soz bout the waiting, I've had a lot of things to do lately, but finally I'm now on my easter break so I can seriously get down to business and continue with the story :-)

Shiver 03


	11. A Robot's Death

**A Robot's Death**

Wile E landed in a pile of mud. He slowly picked himself up, but found it was harder to get up than usual. He felt odd. He didn't feel like Wile E Coyote, he felt like something or someone else. He waddled around in the mud and then looked at his reflection in a puddle. He squealed at the sight, for he in fact was a pig!

"Arrgh! What the hell I'm a pig!" he shrieked. His voice sounded all high and out of tune. He could hear Winston laughing at him, but his voice sounded odd as well. Wile E looked around and saw the voice was coming from a donkey. "Well, I don't see what you're laughing at...you're an ass!"

"Ha, I'd rather be an ass than be a fat ass!" sniggered Winston.

"Oh this is so not cool, out of all the animals in the world, why did I have to turn into a pig!"

Winston had been laughing so hard he started to cry slightly; he wiped his tears away with his hooves. "Ever since I've known you, I've been waiting for a moment like this!"

"Don't get too cocky Grandpa, the next button Lola pushes could turn you into an elephant back in Ancient India!" snapped Wile E.

All of a sudden the two of them were warped back into the tornado and before they knew it they were re-united with the rest of the tunes in a huge robot city.

"Ok, I really do not like this!" exclaimed Wile E. "Just a minute ago I was great, fat pig in a mud hole and now all of a sudden I'm in the year 2050!"

"Well you think you had it bad, I was great, fat elephant in Ancient India!" replied Bugs.

"Geez, I wander how many more buttons it will take for Lola to push until we can get back home...coz I'm starting to get travel sick!" moaned Sylvester.

--

Lola was in great panic. The guards had nearly broken the door down and still she had not managed to find the button that could bring the tunes home. There were so many buttons she couldn't remember which ones she had pressed.

Suddenly the guards burst through the door and Mithradatos was amongst them. Lola tried to make a run for it but she didn't stand a chance this time. There were at least five more guards than before, including the robot leopard and no-one could win a battle against him.

The robot grabbed her by the ears and held her up in mid air, whilst Mithradatos hovered around her. "I'll take that," he said, as he snatched the watch from her. "You know Lola all I have to do is destroy this thing and then your so called 'friends' we'll be trapped in that time machine forever.

"You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Lola.

"Oh baby, Mithradatos would dare to do anything," he said suggestively.

"Oh my God, you so sexy that I'm weak in the knees, I need to sit down," replied Lola sarcastically. The moose smiled and took it as a compliment and then kissed Lola softly on the lips. The girl bunny tried to break free, but the robot kept her firmly in place.

The kiss was long, too long, and Lola felt she was going to chuck at any minute. Once Mithradatos broke the kiss; the bunny kicked him, which sent the watch flying out of his hand and onto the floor, knocking another button in the process. The moose watched in shock and quickly grabbed it before any more buttons could be pushed. There was an awkward, tense silence as everybody watched the pink tornado to see whether it would spit someone out.

Ten seconds had gone by and the tornado had done nothing. Lola's heart sank, whilst Mithradatos's heart lifted. "Face it Lola, they're never coming back!" he smiled evilly. Just then the pink tornado made a strange noise and everybody in the room darted their eyes towards it. They could hear a very faint shriek and then all of a sudden Swackhammer flew out of the door and crashed right into the robot leopard knocking him down.

Fortunately for Lola, the robot let go of her the minute Swackhammer went cannoning into him. She looked at the large alien lay on top of the robot in confusion. "Swackhammer?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but basically I got pushed into the time machine and bumped into all your friends," he puffed.

Mithradatos was shocked to see Swackhammer had returned and was annoyed that he took down his robot. "Stop this nonsense! L-2050 throw that great lump back into the tornado where he belongs!"

"Boss, I cannot do that," the robot replied.

Mithradatos's eyes widened. "What do you mean you can't do it!? Throw him back into the tornado now! That is an order!"

The robot lay beneath Swackhammer trying to lift him but found it impossible. "Boss, he is too heavy!"

"What?! Nonsense! You've thrown him in there before you can do it again!" the moose snapped.

"L-2050 can only carry up to 30 stone...he is over 30 stone," cried the Robot.

"Ahh yes, well I have explanation for that...you see being an emperor in Ancient Rome is quite luxurious and I have gained a few since I've been there," commented Swackhammer casually.

All of a sudden the robot started acting up. "I...can't take any more pain...I will self destruct in five seconds!" Surely enough in five seconds time he exploded sending Swackhammer flying into the wall and with a sooty face.

Lola was in fact quite amused and she had found it quite hard to resist smiling at the events she just saw. Mithradatos was outraged, "My best servant! Dead! And it's your entire fault!" He shot a finger at Swackhammer. "Guards...shoot him!" The guards all aimed their guns at the alien, but Lola got in the way.

"If you wanna kill him, you're gonna have to kill me as well!" she exclaimed.


	12. Trying to Seduce

**Trying to Seduce**

"Oh now where the hell are we?" moaned Daffy.

The tunes found themselves in a gloomy basement and strange noises could be heard from upstairs. "This place is creepy..." commented Winnie as she clung onto her father.

"Yeah, but not as creepy as the noises coming from upstairs!"

"What, on earf is going on up fer?"

"I say we go and check," grunted Taz.

Everybody turned to Taz in shock. They never knew he could talk English. "Oh my god for once in my life I actually understood what Taz said!" exclaimed Daffy.

"Yeah, yeah I can talk English; big whoop...the funny thing is I kept you believing that I could talk jibba jabba for so long, ha losers!"

Daffy turned red with anger. "No-one calls me a loser pal!" He approached Taz in rage, but Winston stopped him.

"Daff, for the love of God, chill...if you wanna show how tough you are, why don't you lead the way upstairs," he said.

The duck raised an eyebrow and showed slight fear in his eyes. "I, I can lead the way...of course...I can," he stuttered.

"Ok...after you then Daff," said Winston.

The duck reluctantly move towards the basement's exit and the rest slowly followed.

--

"You know what, Lola? I couldn't care less if you live or die...I gave my heart to you, but you threw it away...therefore you must die!" spat Mithradatos. The guards loaded their guns at the ready.

Swackhammer leaned forward to Lola. "Lola was this all part of your plan?" he muttered.

"Errr, no, not exactly."

"Once you two are dead...the rest of your 'chums' will be trapped in that time machine forever and soon enough the Looney Tunes will be forgotten." The moose grinned evilly. "In 3...2...1, fire!"

Swackhammer and Lola shut their eyes awaiting the impact of the bullets. However all they heard was someone entering the room, which distracted all the guards from their target. The girl bunny and alien opened their eyes and to their astonishment they saw a sexy, young duck had entered the room.

The guards instantly were head over heels in love, however Mithradatos was suspicious. "Who on earth are you?"

The duck giggled. "You don't remember me boss? I was that nasty witch you got from the 16th Century." Her voice sounded a bit weird, it was very squeaky and was quite irritating to listen to. However that didn't stop the guards from gazing at her with heart-shaped eyes.

"I didn't steal any witches from the 16th Century, I just stole some of their potions," replied the moose.

The lady duck looked a bit awkward. "Well...then...you must have very bad memory."

"You know what...yeah now I remember!" said the moose; however there was slight sarcasm in his voice. "Hey guys? Don't you think it's hot on here? Let's turn the fan on shall we?"

Mithradatos walked over to a rusty old fan attached to the wall, he flicked it on and its force was immense! So immense that the lady duck's clothes flew off revealing Daffy Duck with a wig and a bit of make up on. Swackhammer was confused, Lola was relieved to see Daffy and the guards were in disgust because they had just fallen in love with Daffy Duck dressed up as a woman.

"I knew it! You really think I'm stupid don't you Mr Duck?" sneered Mithradatos. The guards all aimed their guns at Daffy and the helpless duck swallowed hard. Suddenly the moose realised one of his guards was without a gun. "Spud? Where is your gun?"

"That ugly thing in the corner just took it off me and ate it!" replied Spud.

"What ugly thing!?"

Spud pointed in the corner and everybody's head turned. To their surprise it was Taz. "What? I was hungry!" he grunted.

Before anybody could say anything else, Wile E, Bugs, Winnie and Winston burst through the door with laser tech guns.

"Sorry guys, I tried my best to seduce Mithradatos, but he just wasn't buying it!" said Daffy. "I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Yeah you're right, we'll use someone who is actually good looking next time," commented Winston.

"Alright this is a stick up! Everybody drop your weapons and line up against the wall!" exclaimed Bugs who was wearing some very classy shades (God knows where he got them!).

Lola's heart filled with joy. "Bugs!?"

"Heya honey," he replied casually.

All the guards threw their guns up in the air and ran like cowards to the wall. Mithradatos buried his head in his hands. "Oh my God, I've hired a bunch of sissies!"

Winnie aimed her gun at Mithradatos. "You too Grandpa! Get your ass up against that wall!"

The moose smiled. "Pa! I don't take orders from girls."

Wile E stepped forward with his gun. "Alright take the order from me then. Get up against the wall!"

"Like I said, I don't take orders from girls," he said smugly.

Wile E raised an eyebrow. "Dude...you are in no position to be making jokes...all I gotta do is pull this trigger and then you're dead."

"Oh we'll see who is in the better position, Wile E Coyote," spat the moose. He pushed a button on his watch and all of a sudden he disappeared into thin air.

"Sweet Mother of Jesus! How did he do that?" exclaimed Swackhammer.

"Mwahahaha!" bellowed Mithradatos's voice across the room.

"Whoa! It's the moose-man...I can hear him, but I can't see him!" said Wile E.

"He must be using the same button I used, when you guys were in the cave," said Lola.

"Mwahahaha, I can see you, but you cannot see me...that is the pure joy of this watch, this baby can do anything," announced the moose's voice.

"Oh yeah right," smirked Wile E sarcastically.

All of a sudden an invisible hand punched the young coyote in the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for underestimating the almighty watch!" replied Mithradatos.

"Ooo that was for underestimating the almighty watch!" mocked Wile E. "Pa! A punch in the face ain't gonna change my mind!"

All of a sudden his tail caught alight and Wile E shrieked at the top of his voice. He started running around the room like a headless chicken. "Someone put it out! Someone put it out!"

The moose's voice laughed hysterically as he watched Wile E make a fool of himself. The coyote tried to blow the flame out, but whatever he did the fire just got bigger.

Wile E soon gave in. "Ok, ok I'm sorry, your watch is amazing, your watch...is like a God!" Suddenly the flame went out and Wile E sighed in relief.

"Damn right it its!" the moose's voice bellowed. "C'mon Bugs you're usually the Hero of the day, come and catch me if you can!"

"We can catch you with our eyes closed! Let's get him Bugs!" said Wile E. He was about to enter the pink tornado, but Bugs stopped him.

"Wait Wile E! He wants us to enter the pink tornado, so we once again do a ridiculous race around time, but something's telling me that...Mithradatos is right here in this building!" Bugs turned to face Lola, Swackhammer and Taz. "You three! Make sure these cowardly guards don't get up to anything," he ordered.

Bugs then turned to Daffy, Winston and Winnie. "I want you guys to check everywhere upstairs, if you see anyone or anything that looks evil...run away or...kill it, if you can." Despite Daffy's slight reluctance, they all obeyed and did as they were told.

Bugs then finally turned to Wile E. "As for you, doc...You're coming with me."

The coyote and bunny made their way to the door. Lola watched them as they left. "Bugs!" she called. The guy bunny poked his head back through the door. "Be careful," she said softly.

Bugs smiled. "You know I will."


	13. A Bunch of Bulls

**A ****Bunch of Bulls**

"Wh, w, what are you going to do to us?" stuttered one of the guards.

Swackhammer rolled his eyes. "Look, we're not going to do anything to you as long as you don't try to do anything to us, is that clear?"

The guard nodded.

"They're all too sissy to try anything anyway," muttered Taz.

Lola smiled. "So you finally let everyone know that you could actually talk English."

Taz raised an eyebrow. "You knew I could speak English?"

"Oh yeah, I knew it all along, it was obvious you were having us on," she replied.

Taz grunted in annoyance. "I hate girls, they're always so snobby!"

--

Bugs and Wile E were creeping down a corridor with a fork at the end of it. "Ok...I say you go left and I go right," suggested Bugs.

Wile E shrugged. "Whatever you say." He then gave Bugs a second look. "Hey Bugs, is there really any need for the 'Matrix reloaded' shades.

"Doc...There is always a need for the 'Matrix Reloaded' shades...now c'mon we've got work to do."

--

Foghorn, Sylvester, Porky and Elmer had set up a trap in hope to catch any bad guys. They were just at the end of one of the many the corridors in the mansion. "Ok, boys, the trap's looking good...now Sylvester you listen out in case anybody's coming, Porky you get ready to pull the rope and I'll do the signals."

Elmer stood there with crossed arms and a grumpy face. "And what do you suppose I do?"

Foghorn chuckled. "Well of course, you've got the most important job of all."

Elmer's face lit up. "So what do I do?"

"Son...you hide, so none of the bad guys see you and get suspicious."

Elmer's face frowned. "Great," he murmered with sarcasm as plodded off to find a hiding place.

Sylvester heard quick footsteps coming down the corridor. "Hey, psst, someone's coming," he whispered.

"Fantastic, alright boys get in positions and I'll give the signal."

Sylvester hid in a big vase, whilst Porky hid behind a statue ready to pull the rope. Foghorn hid around the corner listening carefully to the footsteps. "Ok Porky, in...three...two...one, PULL!"

Porky yanked at the rope and the trap worked neatly. The victims swore as they got caught in the net, which went flying up to the ceiling. The pig quickly tied the rope around the statue and there was no chance of the victims escaping.

"Haha! Nice work boys!" exclaimed Foghorn, as all four of them gathered in celebration.

"It may have been nice work if you actually captured the right people!" yelled one of the victims from up above.

Sylvester looked up. "Oh shut up, you..." He suddenly realised Bugs and Wile E were in their trap. "Oh bollocks."

"Oops, sorry boys," said Foghorn.

"You'll only be forgiven if you let us out of this thing!" replied Wile E, who was now in quite a bad mood.

Porky was about to untie the rope, but all of a sudden a group of bulls appeared from nowhere and snorted aggressively at the four tunes. "Yikes!" shrieked Sylvester.

"That psychotic moose is up to his old tricks again," commented Foghorn.

"WUN!" shouted Elmer. They didn't hesitate to run for their lives leaving Bugs and Wile E still hanging in the net, unable to move. They watched as the bulls chased after the four.

"Great now we're never going to get out of this thing!" moaned Bugs.

"Oh yeah we will, we'll just use our laser guns to cut the rope," replied Wile E.

The bunny rolled his eyes. "Great idea doc, but the only problem is we both dropped our guns as we got tangled up in the net!"

The coyote looked down and saw their laser guns on the floor. "Aww man! Now we'll never get out of here!"

--

Winnie, Winston and Daffy were searching upstairs and could hear all the chaos downstairs. "Uh oh, sounds like the guys are in trouble...we'd better go help them," said Winston.

The three of them headed towards the stairs, but hesitated when they heard Mithradatos's booming voice. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The moose suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Shoot him!" yelled Winston. The tunes aimed their guns and started shooting laser beams at Mithradatos, but using the watch's powers the moose had created a defence field around him, so that no harm could be done.

"Oh...such a shame," he teased. "Now...let's get rid of those guns shall we?" The laser guns were instantly yanked out of the tunes' hands and were thrown away.

"Curse that darn watch!" exclaimed Daffy.

The moose smiled. He was about to push another button, but was distracted when he heard shrieking from behind him. He turned around and to his shock saw Foghorn, Elmer, Sylvester and Porky running straight for him.

The four tunes were so frightened of the bulls chasing after them; they couldn't care less whether something or someone was in their way. They completely mowed down Mithradatos and nearly did the same to Daffy, Winnie and Winston but the three got out of the way just in time. They kept on running, whilst the other three watched Mithradatos get mowed down once again by the charging bulls.

"Ha! He so deserved that!" chuckled Daffy, who didn't realise that the bulls were now heading straight for them.

"Errm guys, I think we'd better run!" suggested Winston. The other two nodded and they all made a run for it.

Mithradatos slowly got up moaning and groaning. "Stupid bulls," he muttered under his breath. He then looked at his wrist, but to his shock he realised the watch wasn't there. He started to panic and check all his pockets on his red robe but he could not find it.

He then looked ahead and realised the bulls had stopped running and instead were looking aggressively back at him. "Well...what are you waiting for? Chase those wretched tunes!" he demanded.

However the bulls did not obey, instead they started charging at Mithradatos himself. The moose had clumsily forgotten that you should never wear red when bulls are near by.

--

"Hey guys, I think we lost 'em!" cried Foghorn.

Sylvester, Elmer and Porky slowed down to catch their breath. "Well...thank God...for that," panted Sylvester. The tunes were then startled when Winston, Winnie and Daffy came rushing around the corner crying for help (well...it was just Daffy who was crying for help).

"Whoa slow down...I think we lost 'em."

"Good cos my feet hurt from all the running," exclaimed Daffy.

"And your voice must really hurt from all the screaming," muttered Winnie.

Daffy frowned. "Hey! I do not scream lady."

Winnie was about to reply but she was distracted by a shiny object on Elmer Fudd's belt. "Elmer? What's that on your belt?"

The hunter pulled a puzzled look and then looked down. He saw that Mithradatos's watch was caught on his belt, so he untangled the valuable object.

"Quick! Press a button!" cried Daffy excitedly.

"Which won? Ver's so many!" replied Elmer.

"Just do eeny meany miny mo!"

The hunter raised an eyebrow. "I'm not vat sad."

"Hang on, what if we get sent back in the time machine?" inquired Winnie.

"That watch is our only hope to get everything back where it came from, including Mithradatos...so unfortunately that's a risk we're going to have to take," said Winston.

Elmer swallowed hard. "Well...here goes nuffin." He shut his eyes and pushed down on a button.


	14. The Other Zip Pocket

**Author's Note: **Sorry it has taken ages for the last two chapters to come out, but I didn't want to rush the ending. I wanted to make sure I was completely satisfied with the result.

Anyway...I hope you'll enjoy!! :-)

**The Other Zip Pocket**

A horrible forceful wind brewed up along with an even more horrible noise from the pink tornado. Swackhammer, Lola and Taz covered their ears and crouched down as swords, guns and all kinds of things went flying around the place.

The guards in the room were suddenly slowly being sucked into the tornado. "Argh what the hell is going on?" one cried. They tried to break free, but their struggling was about as useful as a chocolate made tea cup.

"Help us!" begged another one.

Lola, Swackhammer and Taz were far too stunned to help any of them out and not only that but they were wondering why they were not being sucked in as well.

--

The chase between Mithradatos and the bulls had been going on for what seemed like hours. For an old moose, Mithradatos was actually quite fast and the bulls' speed wasn't exactly challenging for him, but suddenly the moose and bulls were lifted up into the air as if by magic.

The bulls flicked their ears in confusion and gave each other gormless looks. Mithradatos pulled a panicked face, "What the hell is going on?" Then the thought occurred to him...the watch.

He tried to fight his way back to the ground, but it seemed impossible. He felt like a helpless feather twisting and turning in a powerful gust of wind. It was not long before he and the bulls were carried rapidly through the many corridors to the pink tornado, where they too were gradually being sucked into it.

"Lola! Please help me! After all I've done for you! Help!" cried Mithradatos pulling puppy eyes at the gobsmacked Lola.

She raised an eyebrow. "After all you've done for me?! Oh give me a break!"

--

The awful sucking noise could be heard all around the house and not only that but the horrendous wind had brewed up everywhere too and Wile E and Bugs were already in a lot of pain after being blown about in the net.

"Dude! I can't take this much longer we've got to get out of this thing!" yelled Wile E.

"And how do you suppose we do that, doc? We've got a 100 mile per hour wind in our face and the pair of us are finding very hard to even move our toes!"

Wile E was about to reply but then he noticed Foghorn, Elmer, Sylvester, Porky, Daffy, Winston and Winnie down below trying to fight against the beastly wind. "Since when did Hurricanes happen indoors!" bellowed Sylvester.

"Elmer! Hit another button on the watch! Make it stop!" yelled Winston.

Elmer reached for his pocket (even that was a huge effort!) only to find the watch had gone. "Uh oh! I've lost it; it must have blown out of my pocket!"

--

Mithradatos and the guards clung on to anything they could to stop them from being slurped into the tornado, but the bulls, who only had hooves, had already been consumed by the pinkness.

Some of the guards lost grip and squealed as they disappeared into the gushing wind. Mithradatos seemed as though he was never going to give in. "If I'm going, you're coming with me!" he rasped as he grabbed Lola by the leg.

The girl bunny and the moose were about to fly into the tornado together, but Swackhammer grabbed Lola by the ears in the nick of time. It was now a tug of war between Swackhammer and Mithradatos; Swackhammer had her by the ears, whilst the moose was by the feet.

The net was now slowly beginning to rip. "Hey Bugs...I think this thing is ripping!" yelled Wile E excitedly.

"Heh, that's great doc! But did you think about the big drop beneath us!" replied Bugs. The net ripped completely. "Oh crap."

Instead of plummeting to the ground, they got caught up in the mighty wind and were thrown forcefully against the wall.

"Like...th, th, that...s, s, so d, d, d...didn't...hurt," said the coyote in a high and shaky voice.

"Hey are you guys ok?" shouted Winston.

"C, c, couldn't...be better...d, d, d, doc," stuttered Bugs.

"Should we check if they're alright?"

"Oh they'll be fine, no need to waste our time on them we've got to find this darn watch!" said Daffy.

"We may not need to find it," said Winnie.

Everybody turned their heads to the female coyote.

"We've lost the watch...but Mithradatos doesn't know that," replied Winnie. She looked at a picture on the wall and observed its golden frame. "I've got an idea."

--

Swackhammer's grip on Lola was slipping fast. Taz wanted to help but he found it hard because of the mighty wind buzzing all around them.

"Argh crap! I can't hold on much longer," the alien shrieked.

Mithradatos pulled a smug grin and tugged Lola vigorously causing Swackhammer to fall forwards and lose a hand on the bunny.

"Haha! You're weak Swackhammer! Soon the girl will be mine!" bellowed Mithradatos.

Lola felt tears swelling up in her eyes, not just because of the unbelievable pain she was in right now, but the fact that if Swackhammer let go she would have to spend the rest of her life with Mithradatos.

All of sudden the door to the room flung open and Winnie entered. She held a strong pose and her silky brown hair flew elegantly in the gushing wind as if she were the re-make of Wonder Woman. In her hands was something shiny gold. It appeared to be a watch.

Mithradatos's eyes instantly froze on the golden object. "The watch!" he barked with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Give it to me!"

Winnie raised an eyebrow. "You want it? Then go and get it." Then she threw the watch into the tornado.

The moose smiled and looked at the female coyote. "You realise when I get that watch, you'll be completely powerless and yet again I'll be in control of you."

Winnie's face dropped which made Mithradatos's smile even more. "You just did a very stupid thing little girl!" he exclaimed and instantly let go of Lola, letting himself fly into the tornado.

--

"Oh my god! This wind burns!" yelled Wile E.

"Oh stop complaining Katrina and search for this dam watch!" snapped Daffy.

The coyote raised an eyebrow. "Katrina?"

"Yes it's my new name for you...Katrina Coyote," the duck replied.

"Guys would you cut it out! We got slightly bigger problems on our hand!" said Bugs.

"Yeah I know but I just want this flipping wind to stop!" exclaimed Wile E.

Bugs was about to reply but Elmer interrupted. "I can fix that." After those words the wind gradually began to die down.

Everybody looked at Elmer in amazement. "How the hell did you do that boy!" inquired Foghorn.

"Well I found the watch and pressed the same button again," the hunter chirped, dangling it out in front of the group.

"Well...where was it?"

"Well...silly old Elmer forgot that he had put it in his OTHER zip pocket," he chirped once again.

"So hold on wait a minute, you could have stopped that horrible, agonising wind ages ago and Bugs and I could have not gone through all that awful, severe pain we suffered in the net!" said Wile E with slight anger in his eyes.

Elmer gulped with discomfort. "Yes...possibly."

"Oh you'd better run!" roared Wile E.

"Alweady on it!" the hunter whimpered.

--

Everybody was panting and puffing with great exhaustion, as objects shot down to the ground, which were originally being flung about in the wind. Swackhammer and Lola were slumped against the wall in the corner, whilst Taz was eating all the guns and weaponry. Winnie however was proud her plan had worked.

"Why has the tornado suddenly stopped?" asked Swackhammer wearily.

"Do you think Mithradatos already got hold of the watch?" asked Lola massaging her body trying to relieve her pain.

"No he can't have done, I didn't even throw the watch in, instead I threw in a piece of gold made to look like a watch," replied Winnie.

"So where's the real watch?" scoffed Taz who then let out an enormous belch.

"I've sent the boys to try and find it...but I don't know how in a big old building like this."

Suddenly Wile E came bursting through the door. "Haha! Big building shmuilding! I found the watch!"

Elmer poked his head in. "Well actuwee I found...,"

"Shut up Elmer, I thought we had a deal!" snapped Wile E.

Elmer nodded in shame. "Yes sir."

Winston came casually through the door. "Actually Elmer had it all along and he stopped the tornado saving all our lives...so if give all the credit to Elmer and absolutely none of it... to Wile E," he said giving the young male coyote a smug smile.

Wile E scowled at Winston, but he just laughed at the threatening face. "I love annoying you! It...enlightens me."

The others came through the door. Bugs stepped forward. "Is everybody ok?" He all of a sudden saw Lola in the corner. The two bunnies caught eyes and they were instantly each others' arms.

"Oh brother!" moaned Daffy rolling his eyes

"Whoa! parental advisory duck," teased Wile E covering Daffy's eyes.

The duck instantly shook off the coyote's hand. "Get off me! You realise I'm still pissed at you!"

"Yeah I just figured that," replied the coyote.

Suddenly a voice came from the tornado. "What! You tricked me!" Everybody turned their head.

It was Mithradatos gradually crawling out of the tornado (making very slow progress). "How dare you trick me with a phoney watch!" the moose bellowed.

"Yeah I know it's a shame," commented Wile E and after those words he snatched the watch from Elmer, put it in his mouth and chewed it vigorously into little bits.

The moose watched in horror. "NOOOO!" he whaled at the top of his voice.

"YEEESSSSSS!" whaled Wile E in reply.

Suddenly Mithradatos was violently sucked back into the tornado and the door slammed shut and as if by magic the door disappeared into thin air.


	15. A long walk home

**A long walk home**

So that was it. Mithradatos and all his slaves were put back in the time dimensions where they belong (wherever the hell Mithradatos was from, probably some small island where evil ugly mooses roam, planning to conquer the world). The watch had been destroyed, so technically everybody should be happy? Well...not quite.

Wile E was moaning to Winnie because eating the watch had made him feel very sick. "Ow! The pain! Baby please make it stop!"

Winnie rolled her eyes. "You are such an idiot!...but that's exactly why I love you." With those words she kissed him on the head and put her arms round his. "Come on you, we've gotta long way to walk."

"What! We have to walk all the way home?!" exclaimed Wile E.

"Well we wouldn't have to if SOMEONE didn't destroy my car!" interrupted Daffy.

"Dude, would you let it go? It's just a car."

"JUST A CAR!" Daffy exclaimed. He was about to rant on at the coyote, until a cunning idea occurred to him. "Hmmm...I'll tell you what Wile E; I'll forgive you IF...you give me a piggy back all the way home."

"Oh hell no!"

Daffy flicked his nose up in the air. "Fine, then have Daffy Duck screaming in your ear for the rest of your life!"

Wile E looked at Winnie and sighed. "Hey, don't look at me, he's your friend," she commented.

The male coyote rolled his eyes. "Fine then! Hop on my back."

Daffy smiled smugly and jumped upon the coyote's back. "Whoo! Now giddy up horsy!"

Wile E started to waddle quickly down the road with Daffy on his back hollering out all kinds of things. Winnie watched in great amusement whilst Winston came up and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "Haha! I love to see your boyfriend suffer."

"Dad!" replied Winnie.

"Sorry honey, your father gets carried away sometimes."

The girl smiled and rested her head on her father's shoulder.

A few metres behind was a very scared looking Porky with a black cat, a big rooster and a short hunter trying to comfort him. "Oh come on Porky, you gotta admit going on adventures is fun! Despite all the times we were extremely close to death," chirped Sylvester.

"A...all, I,I,I, w,w,wanted w,was a nice p,p,p,peaceful holiday on the b,b,b,bea,beach," stuttered Porky.

Whilst a few metres behind them were the two bunnies, Swackhammer and Taz. "Well, I better dash...the police are still out hunting for me you know," said Swackhammer.

"And how exactly are you going to dash? None of us have a method of transport," responded Bugs.

"Ahh correction! None of YOU have a method of transport, I however do." With a click of his fingers, Swackhammer's spaceship came zooming across the sky and stopped just above all of them. "I called my assistants to come and pick me up."

"Hey doc, do you reckon you could give us a lift back home?" asked Bugs.

Swackhammer laughed. "My dear Bugs...just because I have helped you through all of this, it doesn't mean I like you...in fact I hate all of you and I still plot my revenge on you! So therefore no, you cannot have a lift!" With those words, the large alien hopped on board his ship and quickly disappeared high in the sky amongst all the stars.

"He has definitely won the award for the world's biggest asshole!" snapped Taz.

Lola laughed, however Bugs didn't. The girl bunny looked at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Bugs? Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Errrm...yes honey, I'm...I'm fine." Bugs started moving around very nervously. "Errr Taz? Do you reckon you could give Lola and I a few moments alone?"

Taz shrugged. "Sure."

Bugs watched Taz as he ran to catch up with the others. Lola looked at Bugs with curious eyes, "Is everything ok...you're acting a bit strange."

"Yeah, everything's cool...I...I just wanted a few minutes alone with you just to say...that...I really...really love you and...I, I feel that whenever we're together, I am whole and I just wanna know if...I wanna if you'll marry me?"

**The End**

**But to be continued in another story**


End file.
